


Beauty and the Beast

by TheDaringInferno



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Crossdressing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale as old as time... When young Finn takes his brother's place as the beast's captive he never thought he would come to love the man beneath the monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young king lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the king was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. He despised the magic and magical creatures that invaded his kingdom and all that possessed the strange gift. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single ice rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the king sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The king tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into what he despised most, and placed a powerful snow spell on his castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his new form, the king concealed himself within his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. Time passed and people began to forget about the kingdom. The king remained inside staring at the gift the enchantress had given him. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his thousandth year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last ice petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

Finn sighed as he tugged on the tight strings of his dress, closing his corset. The fabric hugged at his waist making it seem smaller and petite. He hated this morning ritual but it was a necessary evil. Finally the young blonde boy was dressed and ready for the day. He snuck towards the front door intent on leaving before his older brother awoke. He opened the large wooden door only to come face to face with his brother, Jake.

"Finn? What are you doing up?" The blonde sighed as his brother looked at him in confusion.

"I thought I might go into town today." Jake sighed and walked into the house. Finn followed the red head back into the house. Jake sat down on one of the chairs that sat in the kitchen.

"Finn you know you can't go into town. It's not safe." Finn huffed.

"Father let me go into town." Jake slammed a hand down on the table.

"And look where that got him!" Finn felt tears prickle in his eyes and turned away from his brother. Jake rubbed a tired hand across his face. "Finn... don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Finn turned back to his brother, tears streaming down his face.

"No! It's my fault! If I had just stayed inside then maybe they would still be here!" Jake rushed forward to catch his brother as the blonde collapsed. He was sobbing and clutched desperately at Jake's shirt.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"No. No it's not. It was never your fault." Jake gently cupped the boy's face and wiped away his tears. Finn hiccupped as his tears were wiped away.

"Why do others hate people like me?" Jake held the boy tighter.

"Because they are pig headed idiots who couldn't see beauty if it hit them in the face." Finn chuckled and buried his face deeper into his brother's chest.

"Maybe it's a curse, a punishment." Jake's head snapped down to look at Finn. The boy was hiding his gaze from his brother's.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's unnatural! Men shouldn't bear children!" Jake smiled softly at the teen.

"Finn, what you have is a gift. Don't you ever doubt that." Finn didn't respond. Was it a gift? So many boys like him had been killed out of hatred. It must be a punishment. Slowly the boy stood and wiped his face clean of any remaining tears. Jake sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose you could go into town, but just for today." Finn startled at the sound of his brother's voice. The teen hugged his brother tightly before rushing to the door.

"I'll see you later today!" The boy was out of the door before Jake could respond. The red head chuckled and got to work on the day's chores.

* * *

Finn hummed to himself as he walked into the town square. The place was busy with merchants and people bustling about. The disguised boy said hello to the baker as he bought his brother some sweet bread. He knew the older man loved the treat and would maybe not be as mad when Finn returned home.

Finn walked towards his favorite shop, wanting to see if they had anything new. The blonde stepped into the Choose Goose and smiled. The shelves were lined with armor of all shapes and sizes and more swords than the boy could ever dream of owning.

"Ah Fionna!" Finn smiled at the shop owner. The man often went by the name of the store itself, Choose Goose.

"Good morning. I've come to buy a new ax. It seems age has caught up with our old one." The man chuckled and motioned Finn to the section filled with new shipments. Finn easily picked out a good looking ax and brought it to the front. Choose Goose smiled in surprise as Finn carried the heavy object with ease.

"You are a most amusing young lady. One could almost mistake you for a boy." Finn blushed furiously and lowered his head. Jake had warned him about his mannerisms. The boy looked feminine enough that he could easily pass for a woman if he wore the right clothes but he in no way acted like a lady.

Finn thanked the man and left with his purchase. He had almost left the store when he heard a soft voice whisper to him. The boy looked around confused. There was no one nearby and Choose Goose was preoccupied with another customer. The voice called out to him again and Finn followed the sound. It led him to the back of the store.

There was a small silver chest sitting alone on a shelf. Finn could feel a power pulsing out from inside the container, calling out to him. He gently placed his hands on the side of the chest and picked it up. The chest opened of its own accord and a cold wind rushed past Finn. He gingerly pulled out the jewel inlaid crown inside. It was made of pure gold with beautiful red rubies around its face. He held it close to him as a mother would a child and walked towards where he had last seen Choose Goose.

"Excuse me sir?" Choose Goose turned around and his smile fell as his eyes landed on the object in Finn's hands.

"Where did you find that?" Finn didn't look up at the man. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful crown in his hands.

"It was in the back in a silver chest. I have never seen anything more beautiful than this. How much are you selling it for?" The man's eyes widened and he snatched the object out of Finn's hands.

"It's not for sale." Finn looked at the man desperately.

"Please sir, I must have that crown!"

"Young lady this crown holds a magic more powerful than anything I have ever seen. This is no toy."

"Please! It calls to me!" Finn felt the crown call out to him again. Choose Goose's eyes widened and he hurriedly shoved the object into Finn's hands.

"Keep it hidden." Finn nodded and carefully placed the crown in his basket underneath a thick blanket.

"Thank you." Choose Goose nodded grimly at the boy. The crown had finally chosen. Finn hurried out of the store back into the town square.

Finn sat down at the fountain in the center of the square. He could feel the crown in his basket. It seemed annoyed that it had been placed in the basket. The boy smiled at the young sheep that drank from the fountain and stood around him. He pet the smallest lamb and hummed to the young creature.

The sound of a carriage rolling through town rang through the air and the sheep scattered away. Finn looked behind himself to see the prince, Bubba Gumball, striding towards him with his butler, Peppermint, flanking him. His wavy red hair was styled neatly out of his eyes and his royal robes made him seem out of place surrounded by the shabbily clothed peasants. The prince had tried courting Finn ever since he and Jake had arrived in the small village. While Finn was flattered by the man's gestures and persistence he wished the royal would leave him be. There were far more beautiful women in his council he could marry who weren't young boys in disguise. Finn smiled politely and curtsied as Prince Gumball reached him.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure." Gumball bowed slightly to Finn and took the boy's hand in his own and kissed the back.

"The pleasure is mine." Finn blushed and tore his gaze away from the prince's soft purple eyes. He politely pulled his hand away from Gumball's and nodded to the prince.

"I must be on my way." Finn turned to walk away but Gumball caught the boy by his elbow. Finn shivered and turned back to the prince.

"Allow me to walk you home." Finn bit his lip. He didn't want the man to follow him to his home but it would be rude to deny him this simple pleasure.

"Alright." Gumball seemed pleased with his acceptance. Finn carefully handed the man the heavy ax, prince or not he should act like a gentleman.

"I will return later, Peppermint." The prince's butler nodded silently and left the two. Finn and Gumball began the walk back to Finn and Jake's cottage.

* * *

Finn nervously twisted his hands. He and the prince had walked in awkward silence all the way to his cottage. The few attempts Finn had made at a conversation had fallen flat. Finally Finn could see his home on the horizon and smiled.

"You live here?" Gumball's voice dripped with disgust and Finn frowned.

"Is that a problem?" He saw nothing wrong with his house. Sure it wasn't as extravagant as a palace but it was perfect for Finn and Jake. Suddenly the prince stopped short.

"Are you married to the woodsman?" Finn could only stare. Where had the man gotten that idea? Gumball's eyes turned hard as he looked at Finn. "If you are leading me on..."

Finn shivered in fear. Gumball was too close, took up too much of his space. The teen was cornered against his door as Gumball stood over him.

"The woodsman, Jake. He is my brother." He hated how his voice trembled. Gumball seemed pleased with his answer and lowered his head. His lips hovered above Finn's neck. The blonde could feel each breath the man took against the sensitive skin.

"I believe I deserve payment for making sure you made it home safely. Perhaps a kiss?" Finn felt disgusted. How dare this man treat him this way? Still Finn was powerless against the man. Gumball's arms were around Finn's waist, pulling the boy flush against the older man. Gumball lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to Finn's, stealing the boy's first kiss. The door to the cottage slammed open and Finn was able to pull himself away from the prince. Jake looked positively murderous as he glared at the prince.

"Let her go." Gumball chuckled at Jake but let Finn go. He pressed another kiss to the boy's lips and smiled at Jake.

"I will return for you tomorrow, Fionna!" The prince left at that. Finn stared after the prince in shock. He couldn't believe that man. Jake growled and Finn was reminded of his brother's presence.

"Jake I -" Finn scrambled to explain himself but Jake would not listen.

"What the hell Finn! The Prince? Do you want to be hanged!"

"He forced himself on me!" At that whatever Jake was going to say died on his lips. The older man reached out, cupping his brother's face.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Finn brushed away the other's hands. He marched angrily into his home slamming his things to the ground. He winced when he felt the crown cry out in indignation. Jake entered behind him and carefully watched the boy. Finn was pacing back and forth in rage, pulling at his hair.

"Finn?" The teen stopped and looked over at his brother.

"I'm fine Jake. Just… angry." Jake nodded, deciding not to press the situation. Finn would tell him when he wanted to.

"I have to go to the docks. I leave tonight." Finn sighed.

"Do you have to go?"

"Some of father's things are still on his ship. Then I'll have to sell the old girl." Finn gasped.

"No! Father loved that ship!" Jake smiled bitterly. Their father had taken the boys out to sea whenever he got the chance. Finn would never admit to being terrified of the ocean, even though it was quite obvious. The boy had once refused to set foot on the ship until his father could prove to the boy the ocean wasn't dangerous.

"I have to sell her. We need the money and maybe then we could move to somewhere more accepting of those like you." Finn stared at the ground. He caused nothing but trouble.

"I suppose I should pack for you." Jake smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Finn chuckled and swatted away the other's hands.

That night they ate dinner in comfortable silence. Finn watched as Jake rode away on their horse, Lady, down the barely visible path through the woods. Finn walked back into his cottage, taking in the silence. He trudged to his room and sat on his bed. A thought struck him and the boy reached for the crown still hidden in his basket. He pulled out the golden object and smiled at it.

"I'm sorry for dropping you earlier." The crown pulsed, accepting his apology. Finn looked lovingly at the object. Slowly he raised the crown to his head. The object pulsed again, frantic this time. It didn't want him to put him on.

"If you're not for me then who are you for?" Finn sighed as the crown stayed silent. The teen prepared himself for bed and placed the crown on the nightstand next to his bed. He smiled at the object and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake shivered as he and Lady walked through the forest. He cursed to himself as he realized they had walked in a circle.

"I think it was this way." The red haired man mumbled to himself and pulled the reins the right. Jake raised his lantern higher to see better through the thick storm. Snow came down heavily and the wind pushed the two off the path. He heard a growl from somewhere nearby and hesitantly looked around. Glowing red eyes peered out at him through the thick bushes. A pack of wolves unlike anything Jake had ever seen emerged from the foliage and advanced on the young woodsman. Their thick armor like fur was a stark white and they were twice the size of regular wolves. Muscles rippled under their skin, just waiting to burst through. Their fangs were bared in hunger, too big to fit in their mouths. Jake paled. Never had he seen creatures so powerful. One launched itself at the two and bit Lady. The horse neighed frantically and Jake fell off of her back.

"Lady!" The wolves ripped at the horse's flesh, eating their fill. Jake stared in horror as his horse was consumed. After their meal the wolves turned to him. Jake screamed as one of the wolves latched onto his arm and tried fruitlessly to shake the creature off. His uninjured arm flailed about until it reached his ax. The woodsman brought the sharp object down on the wolf's snout. The monster howled in pain and released Jake from its grip. Jake cradled his injured arm and ran as fast as he could. The wolves gave chase easily gaining on the smaller human. Jake yelled as lost his footing and fell down a steep hill. He weakly pushed himself up, hearing the growling of the wolves coming closer. There stood a large metal gate before him covered in frost. Jake grabbed the cool metal, rattling it loudly.

"Help! Please someone help me!" The gate opened on its own and Jake hurried in. He slammed the gate right in the face of the wolves. They growled menacingly, circling the gate and staring at him with their haunting red eyes. He limped up to the front door of what he now realized was a castle. Pushing against the heavy wood, he opened the door. Jake breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the door. The young man clutched at his bleeding arm and looked around the empty hall.

"Hello? Hello?" Two pairs of eyes watched the woodsman stumble around the castle.

"He must have lost his way in the woods." One of the pairs of eyes whispered.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Whispered the other pair of eyes.

"Is someone there?" Jake called out to the large room. His voice echoed back to him and the man frowned. He swore he had heard someone talking.

"Not a word, Marceline. No one word!" There it was again. Jake was sure he had heard someone that time.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my way and need a place to stay for the night." Marceline turned to Flame, pouting.

"Oh Flame, have a heart." The flame haired man frowned at Marceline and shook his head.

"Not a chance Marcy. You don't want Master to be angry do you?"

"Oh that old coot can just-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you show yourself?" Marceline grinned wickedly at the fire mage and floated down from their hiding spot at the top of the stairs. She floated down in front of Jake and landed silently. Jake startled back in shock and raised his arm to defend himself only to hiss as his injured arm protested the movement.

"Hello." Marceline smiled at the man, showing off her fangs. Jake gasped and took a step back.

"Y-you... y-you're a..."

"Vampire? Yes." Jake looked ready to pass out. Flame sighed from his spot at the top of the stairs.

"Well now you've done it. Master will be displeased." The red clad man jumped over the railing of the stairs, landing gracefully on the floor. He rose and Marceline snorted.

"Show off." Flame just glared at Marceline.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior; she seems to have been raised by wolves." Marceline gave an indignant cry that was ignored by Flame. "Unfortunately you cannot stay here. Our master is not fond of guests."

Marceline rolled her eyes and wrapped a hand around Jake's shoulders, missing the flinch he gave as she jostled his injured arm.

"Nonsense! He'll stay here for the night, Master never has to know." Flame shook his head but followed Marceline as she led the traveler to the den. The mage conjured a warm fire in the fire place. Marceline smiled gratefully but the man pretended to ignore it.

"You may stay here tonight. Then you  _must_  leave in the morning. If our Master ever found you here..." The man trailed off. The three of them fell silent as they warmed themselves in the room, not knowing their master watched from an overhead walkway.

An elderly woman with wrinkled green skin walked into the room pushing a tea cart, her white hair bouncing slightly as she walked. She pushed past an indignant Flame and stopped next to Jake.

"Hello dear, would you like some tea? Or apple pie maybe?" She handed the man a slice of pie, not giving him the chance to deny her offer. A young boy with blue-green skin hid shyly behind the green skinned woman, looking at Jake in awe and fear. Flame seemed to recover from his shock and moved to stand next to the green woman.

"Tree Trunks, you can't give him tea." The woman scoffed.

"He is a guest and will be treated as such. Beemo hand him a cup of tea." Flame sighed in exasperation and threw his hands in the air. There was no stopping these people. Beemo grabbed a cup of tea and shakily made his way over to Jake. The boy was shaking so hard that he nearly spilled the steaming cup right into Jake's lap. The man took the cup from the boy and thanked him. Beemo smiled brightly and moved back to his hiding spot behind Tree Trunks.

The door to the den slammed open and a cold wind swept through the room putting out the fire in the fireplace. Flame's own fire hair shrank considerably and the man shivered as he felt the cold. Tree Trunks began to shake in fear and Beemo clutched desperately at the fabric of the woman's brown dress. Marceline had turned herself into a bat flapped away into a shadowed corner of the room.

Jake stared as a seemingly innocent man entered the room. His skin was a pale ice blue as were his eyes. His hair was stark white and fell thickly over his shoulders like snow. But what scared Jake was the sheer power that rolled off the man. There was something quietly dangerous about the man that made the hairs on the back of Jake's neck stand.

"Why is there a stranger here?" His icy eyes flickered over to Jake and Marceline emerged from her corner, human once more.

"Master, let me explain. This man was lost in the woods and attacked and we-" Marceline was cut off by a loud growl from the white haired man. She lowered her head dejectedly. Flame took a step forward to protect Marceline if he needed to.

"Oh spare the theatrics, Flame. I will not harm her... yet." Flame stiffened at the cold words of his master. Jake continued to stare at the man. "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?"

Jake shivered. That man's voice could freeze someone's heart.

"I-I was lost and then these wolves..." The man scoffed.

"You are not welcome here. Leave now." Jake grew indignant. He was a guest in this man's home and the man was treating him like a piece of dirt.

"I'm sorry sir but I need a place to stay, my arm is injured and I can't walk in that storm."

"Are you that stupid? If you leave now I might let you get away with that little comment of yours." Jake huffed.

"You would do nothing. Someone would notice my absence and come looking for me and then they would stumble across your castle. A castle filled with magical people. You would be executed immediately. Magic has been banned since the disappearance of King Simon. You would not risk that." The man was seething with rage. This peasant had dared threaten him in his own home.

"You will regret your words." A rush of cold wind wrapped around Jake. Ice shards were pushed harshly against his skin and Jake cried out. He looked up at the man before darkness enveloped him.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Gumball nervously fiddled his coat for probably the thousandth time that morning ruining the neat folds of the pink fabric.

"Do you think this is right, Peppermint?" The prince turned to his butler. He worried how his parents would take him courting a commoner.

"I think you care for her. That is all that matters." Gumball nodded.

"Thank you, Peppermint. I can always count on you."

"You are welcome, your highness."

"I think I will do this on my own. You may go." Peppermint smiled and shook his head as he left for the carriage nearby. Gumball gathered his courage and raised his hand to knock on the cottage door.

* * *

Finn sighed as he sat inside the empty cottage. He worried for Jake. His brother had yet to return from his journey and as of today he would have been gone for two weeks.

"Perhaps he is still at the docks." Finn murmured to himself. He looked up as he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Jake the teen hurriedly ran to the door, smiling brightly. Instead he found Prince Gumball standing there and his smile fell.

"Prince Gumball, what a pleasant... surprise." Gumball frowned at the disappointment on Fionna's face.

"Were you expecting another?" Finn sighed and rubbed at his face. He really was in no mood to deal with the man.

"My brother, he has gone on a trip to the coast. I had thought he had returned." Gumball nodded thoughtfully.

"May I come in?" It was more of a command than a question and the man had already entered the home before Finn could respond. Gumball sat at the small table in the cottage. Finn daintily sat down in the chair across from Gumball.

"Was there something you needed, your highness?" Gumball grinned predatorily at Finn. The boy shivered and looked away from the prince's hungry eyes.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a trip to the palace." Finn's eyes widened. Was he serious? Finn was, in his eyes, a lowly peasant girl. Why would he want to bring him to the palace?

"I'm sorry, I do not understand." Gumball smiled and stood, moving next to Finn.

"I want you to come to the palace with me. I want you to be my bride." The man leaned down to brush his lips against Finn's. Finn blushed and turned his head away from the prince.

"I don't think I should. I am of no noble blood." He had hoped this would have been enough to deter the prince but it seemed he was wrong.

"Nonsense Fionna. My parents won't care when they see your beauty. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Finn smiled bitterly. If the prince knew what he really was the boy would have been executed at once.

"I don't know what to say." Gumball knelt before the boy. He placed a gentle hand over Finn's and looked up at the boy.

"Say you'll marry me." Finn bit his lip. He found the prince's offer enticing, he wouldn't lie, but it would only end in suffering. If the prince found out what he was the man would be disgusted and Finn didn't want the man to hate him. As insufferable as he was the prince had his moments of kindness. Finn breathed in deeply, steeling himself to say no to the man. He knew the prince would not take the news kindly.

"I'm very sorry, your highness, but I just can't. I don't deserve you." Finn stood and moved out of the man's grasp. Gumball stood and grabbed Finn. He looked desperately into the younger's eyes.

"Please Fionna, your beauty is like no other!" Finn huffed and wretched his arm away from the prince.

"Do you care only for my beauty? What of me? Do you care for me?" Gumball looked at the boy as he had grown another head.

"Does it matter?" Finn laughed, though there was no mirth behind it.

"If you cannot love me then you do not deserve me." Gumball growled and grabbed the boy by his neck. He slammed the smaller frame against the wall and Finn cried out in shock.

"I will have you as mine no matter what." At this the man pressed his lips to Finn's. The boy squirmed in the prince's hold, trying to free himself. Gumball forced his tongue into the other's mouth. He moaned as Finn struggled against him. He pulled back for a breath of air and attacked the boy's neck. Finn screamed as the man bit down hard on his overly sensitive skin.

"Please s-stop, your highness. Please... no more..." Finn trailed off into pained whimpers as the man held his hips in a vice-like grip. He hazily realized the man was close to finding his secret. Finn gaged when the prince pressed himself closer to Finn and the boy could feel the man's arousal.

"You're so beautiful. I can't let anyone else touch you like this. You are mine, Fionna. Mine! And if I can't have you I'll make sure no one else will!" Finn let out a loud sob. This man was going to find out his secret and kill him. Or rape him then kill him. Finn cried out in relief when the door to the cottage opened. The two looked over to see Peppermint stick his head into the house. The man's blood red eyes widened in surprise as he took in the scene before him. Gumball stood and straightened his coat. He cast Finn a warning glance and Finn scrambled away from the man.

"Your highness?" Gumball's gaze returned to the butler. Peppermint's fists were clenched tightly. He was well aware of what the prince had been doing no matter how much the man was trying to hide it. His eyes flickered to Finn's small form huddled against the far wall and he was reminded of his daughter back home. He growled inaudibly and turned back to the prince.

"A messenger has just come from the kingdom. Your father requests your presence at once." The lie easily slipped past the man's lips. He knew the prince would not risk disobeying an order from his father. Gumball's eyes widened and the man nearly ran out of the small home. Peppermint wasted no time in rushing toward Finn's shaking frame. He gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and winced when he felt him flinch. Finn looked up into the man's crimson eyes before lowering them in shame. The blonde felt tears well in his eyes and hurriedly wiped them away.

"I apologize, sir, for-" Finn was immediately shushed by the man.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done no wrong." Finn nodded. Peppermint opened his small satchel and pulled out a bag of coins. "Here take this. I cannot keep the prince away from this town forever and when he does return he will return for you."

Finn frantically shook his head.

"I could never repay you for this. I can't accept it." Peppermint gave a small smirk.

"You won't have to repay me. Take it." He placed the money in Finn's hands. The man smiled softly and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Finn's face. "You remind me so much of my daughter."

Finn smiled.

"Thank you, good sir." The two heard Prince Gumball call out for Peppermint. The man stood and cast Finn one last glance before exiting the cottage. Finn heard the prince's carriage roll away and sighed in relief.

"I need- I need to pack." Finn nodded to himself. He rushed to his room gathering everything he could. His eyes landed on the golden crown sitting on his bed. The teen stared down at the crown and smiled. He gently picked up the object and held it close to him. The crown pulsed, questioning the teen.

"We have to leave. The prince... he..." Finn trailed off. He set the crown down and put away his few possessions. The teen moved to Jake's room and gathered the few things that his brother hadn't taken on his trip. The blonde surveyed his work and smiled. He gathered the few bags and made his way out of the home.

* * *

Finn huffed as he pushed his way through the forest. He was sure the crown was leading him in circles. The blonde groaned as he passed the same tree for the fourth time.

"I don't even know where I'm going!" Finn slumped down into the snow, frowning. He felt the crown call out from within his bag and pulled it out. The golden object shimmered slightly, seeming to hum with joy. "At least you're having fun."

The crown hummed again and Finn smiled softly. After a few seconds of rest he stood.

"We'd better get going." Finn carefully placed the crown back into his pack. He started off again, trudging through thick snow. He grumbled slightly when his boot almost stuck to a large puddle of cold water. The boy walked further into the forest, snow falling lightly. The crown called out every now and then, directing the boy. Finally the boy reached a large frost covered gate. Finn placed a gloved hand on the front of the gate, pushing it open.

"What is this place?" The crown hummed in joy as Finn moved further through the courtyard. Finn smiled and made his way to the large ornate door. The blonde knocked softly, finding the door was unlocked. He peaked his head into the castle, looking around cautiously.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A door slammed somewhere near the boy and Finn jumped. "Jake? Are you here?"

Finn looked back to his bag, the crown being oddly silent. The boy sighed and made his way up the grand staircase.

* * *

Tree Trunks placed her hand into the tub, testing its warmth. She shooed away a few water nymphs before lifting Beemo into the tub. The boy giggled and splashed the water looking up at his mother.

"Momma, there's a girl in the castle!" Tree Trunks scoffed and gently scrubbed the boy's skin.

"I won't have you making up such wild stories, young man. Remember when you told me you were a detective investigating a murder?" Beemo blushed. He knew he sometimes he told tales but this time he was telling the truth.

"But really Momma, I saw her!" Tree Trunks shook her head.

"Not another word." A woman with bright pink hair and fair pink skin rushed into the room excited.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" Beemo looked at his mother smiling.

"See, I told ya!


	5. Chapter 5

"Just couldn't keep quiet, could you? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't you. Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair-" Marceline scoffed.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Flame huffed, lazily petting a small fire cat in his lap. He looked over to Marceline who was absently strumming her axe guitar with a confused expression on her face. Flame opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Bonnibelle bursting through the door.

"There is a girl in the castle!" Marceline's eyes lit up and she was out of the door quickly, leaving Flame sitting there. The man sighed and stood, following Marceline and Bonnibelle down the hall.

* * *

"Jake?" Finn continued up the darkening staircase. Finn came across a darkened hallway and could hear the crown  _singing_  in joy. He walked down the hall faster, knowing Jake was nearby.

"Finn?" Finn heard a door open nearby and spun around.

"Jake? Jake, I'm here!" Finn ran into the cell Jake was being held. He rushed towards the man and collapsed to his knees. Jake looked up with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Finn rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Jake's hands.

"Goodness, you're hands are like ice. We need to get you out of here." Finn let go of Jake to look around for the lock.

"You have to leave this place." Finn scoffed, hands finally finding the lock.

"I won't leave you." Finn didn't hear the cell room door open as he focused on trying to unlock the cell. Jake's eyes went wide and he stared at the figure behind Finn.

"You need to go, now." A shadow rose above the boy and grabbed him. Finn gasped and backed away from what had touched him. He looked up to see a man hidden by the shadows, staring at him.

"W-who are you?" The man glared and Finn trembled slightly.

"The master of this castle." Finn gulped before gathering what little courage he could. The boy held himself up, trying to appear calm as he spoke.

"I've come for my brother. Please let him go." The man scoffed and stepped forward into the small sliver of moonlight. Finn gasped and stared at the man. His skin was a pale blue color and his eyes the same as ice. His white hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail. Jake grabbed at his brother, trying to pull him away from the beast.

"He is my prisoner. There is nothing you can do." Finn couldn't move as the icy eyes stared at him. The man finally turned away from them and Finn's throat went dry. He felt tears well in his eyes and finally looked away to Jake. His brother's eyes were pleading with Finn to leave, to save himself. Jake saw the idea flash in Finn's eyes at the same time Finn did. The blonde turned back to the man, eyes hard.

"Take me instead." The man stilled before turning around again to face Finn.

"You? You would take his place?" Finn nodded, ignoring Jake's pleas for him to stop.

"If I do, would you let him go?" The man seemed to contemplate this before nodding.

"Yes." Finn paused, eyes searching the man before him. Finn sighed, he could stay here if it meant his brother's safety.

"You have my word." The man smirked and the door to the cell slammed open. Jake rushed out towards Finn and pulled the boy into his arms.

"You stupid idiot. What were you thinking?" Finn sobbed and clung tighter to his brother.

"I'm sorry. I-" Finn was cut off by a gust of cold wind. The wind pushed him away from Jake and held the blonde in place. The blue skinned man was frowning and pushed harder on the wind, pushing Jake out of the door.

"Wait! Please!" Finn's cries fell on deaf ears as Jake was forced further out of the house. Finn strained to move against the force of the wind. He managed to turn his head towards the window and watched as Jake was shoved into a round carriage. He couldn't hear his brother's shouts from up here but he knew the man was yelling. He saw the blue skinned man point the carriage driver towards the woods the boy had come out of and watched as the carriage and his brother rolled away. The wind finally let him go and Finn collapsed to the straw covered floor sobbing.

* * *

Marceline watched as the Ice King slammed the front door behind himself. The man was scowling, anger in his steps. Marceline forced herself away from the safety of her hidden alcove and cautiously made her way towards the man.

"Master?" The Ice King spun around, rage in his eyes.

"What!" Marceline took a step back and held her hands up in surrender.

"I was just wondering that since the girl is going to be staying with us that you might give her a more suitable room." The Ice King growled before stalking off towards the tower he had left the girl at. He opened the door to find the blonde crying on the floor. The girl, Fi-something, looked up at him and Ice King felt a sliver of guilt before he quickly squashed it. The girl's eyes hardened and she stood angrily.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again." The Ice King felt guilt rise in him once again, stronger this time. He turned away from the girl. Marceline's words came back to him and the man frowned.

"I'll show you to your room." The girl's shoulders slumped in confusion.

"Room?" Ice King watched as the girl looked around the dirty cell in confusion. "I thought-"

"You are more than welcome to stay here if you wish, but if you would like a better room then follow me." The girl huffed but followed after the Ice King none the less. They walked down a few hallways decorated with ice sculptures. The girl paused to observe them, marveling at how they shone even in the lightless castle. Ice King slowed down as well, watching the girl stare at his sculptures. She reached out to touch one and he was quickly in front of her, blocking the girl.

"Do not touch them." She hastily pulled her hand back, fear and annoyance in her gaze. Ice King sighed and motioned for her to follow him once again. They walked in tense silence for a while until Ice King spoke up.

"If you had touched one of them you would have been turned to ice." The girl looked at him in confusion, brows furrowed.

"What?" Ice King sighed softly, glancing at the girl.

"The sculptures. They would have turned you to ice."

"Oh. Thank you." They walked in tense silence for a while before Ice King grew weary of it.

"What is your name?" The blonde's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?" Ice King suppressed a growl and instead glared at the girl.

"I cannot very well continue to call you  _girl_  now can I?"

"My name's Fionna." Fionna. It was pleasant enough and matched the girl well. Ice King nodded and continued walking. Fionna paused for a few seconds before hesitantly looking at the white haired man. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Ice King." Ice King watched as the girl frowned.

"That can't be your real name."

"It is what you will call me." Finn rolled his eyes and walked next to the beast. Finally they reached the door to Finn's new room and Ice King turned to leave.

"Wait!" The Ice King looked at the frowning boy. Finn nervously looked down at his feet before daring to speak.

"Will I be confined to my room?" Ice King sighed and shook his head.

"The castle is yours to explore except for the West Wing." Finn's head popped up as he looked at the blue-skinned man curiously. He had always been one to look for an adventure and the prospect of a forbidden wing enticed him. He smiled at the man, eyes alight with curiosity.

"What's in the West Wing? Why can't I go there?" Ice King flinched at the boy's sudden change in mood. He growled as the boy's eyes shone with mischief.

"It is forbidden!" Finn flinched and looked down once more. Ice King shook his head and looked away from the child. "If there is anything you need my servants will attend to you."

"Thank you." Finn nodded his head softly and opened the door to his room. Ice King placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and frowned.

"You will join me for dinner. That is not a request." Finn only nodded. When the beast finally left, Finn looked around his bedroom. It was beautiful; the walls were a soft blue color with white trim. The bed was large and the covers the same soft blue as the walls. There was a vanity on the far end of the room and a large window that overlooked the forest behind the castle. A bear-skin rug sat before the white marble fireplace and Finn smiled as tears filled his eyes. This room was beautiful but no different than the cell his brother was in. He was still prisoner. The blonde sobbed and fell onto the soft bed, letting his fear and sadness consume him and ignoring the crown's cries.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who does she think she is? No one says 'no' to me!" Peppermint sighed and shook his head as the prince pouted and looked out the carriage window. They were returning to the small town to take Fionna as the prince's bride, whether she wanted to be or not. The prince was still angry with him after he found out about the butler's lie but was angrier with Fionna. Peppermint hoped she had gotten away; he couldn't bear the thought of what the prince was going to do to that girl. A sharp punch to his arm drew the man's attention to the furious prince who was currently glaring at him. Peppermint blinked and lowered his gaze to meet the prince's, ignoring the twin guards who sat across from him and the prince.

"Your highness? Were you in need of something?" Gumball frowned at the man.

"What were you thinking of?" Peppermint sighed and looked away from the prince.

"Nothing, your highness. Merely the day's chores." Gumball narrowed his eyes. His servant had been smiling softly for a while and ignored the prince's calls. Why would he lie about his thoughts? Unless it would anger the prince. Rage filled him as he thought of Fionna and then Peppermint's lie to get him out the house. Was the girl sleeping with his butler? Fire burned in his eyes and he forced Peppermint to look at him. The butler frowned as he took in the prince's angered state.

"You were thinking of  _her_  weren't you?" Peppermint smirked at the prince before replying.

"I do not know who you speak of." Prince Gumball huffed and threw another punch at his servant's arm.

"Don't play coy with me! What is she to you?!" Peppermint glowered at the boy, effectively silencing him and making the boy draw back in slight fear. He had never seen his butler look so angry. His eyes shone like blood and for a moment the prince wanted to cry. How had he ever thought he could intimidate this man, who seemed to burn hotter than the sun and could destroy him with a look? Even his guards looked afraid and Gumball felt his fear grow.

"She is a  _child_  just as you are and she should not be forced into a marriage she does not want. I would not like to see a young woman as bright as her dulled by sadness and fear caused by  _your_  hand. I see my own daughter in her." Peppermint felt a smile threaten to grace his lips. It had been a while since he had called upon his power and he knew he must look terrifying to the prince. The man looked back out the window as the prince and guards tried to regain some sense of pride and cover the fear written in their face. The carriage finally arrived at the cottage and Gumball hurried out, wanting to be away from his butler. Gumball composed himself once more and strode towards the cottage door with determination. He knocked sharply, trying to ignore the presence of his butler behind him. The door yanked open and Gumball looked up at Fionna's brother. Gumball's eyes widened as he took in the man's disheveled appearance. The woodsman's clothes were rumpled and torn in some areas and there was a bandage wrapped around the man's arm and shoulder. The man's eyes were bloodshot and darted around hysterically. They finally landed on the prince and narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Gumball frowned and stood slightly taller.

"I've come to ask for Fionna's hand in marriage." Jake sighed and shook his head.

"She's not here." Gumball huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She cannot hide from me. I will see her." Jack sighed and leaned against the door frame, eyes tired.

"No you will not, and you will not have her hand either." Peppermint smiled at that. He knew Gumball would not try to take Fionna, not with her brother here. Gumball pouted and glared at the woodsman.

"I demand to see her!"

"I said he's not here!" Jake snapped. Peppermint's eyes widened while the prince gasped. It took Gumball a while to stop reeling from shock but when he did his voice was a whisper as he looked at the woodsman.

"He?"

"I- I didn't-" Jake's mouth hung open as he mentally cursed himself. It was a testament to his tiredness that he couldn't think up a lie. Peppermint shook his head and frowned.

"Fionna's a boy?" Jake shook his head rapidly.

"No she-" Gumball cut the man of with an excited gasp.

"He  _is_!" Gumball grinned. "Let me speak with him."

"No." Jake shook his head. He would never let the prince near his brother now that the man knew the truth about him. Gumball motioned his guards forward.

"I can arrest you or you can let me see him." The prince smirked. Jake propped himself up against the doorway and Peppermint took notice of the blood blossoming from underneath the man's bandages.

"I wasn't lying when I said he wasn't here." Gumball frowned.

"Where is he then?" Jake ran a tired hand down the side of his face.

"In a monster's castle. He traded his life for mine to a magical beast." Gumball felt fear grasp him. He had heard stories from the older warriors of the castle when he was a young boy. They spoke of magical beasts that could destroy entire armies and the madness that consumed those who dared wield the dark craft.

 _"What?"_  Jake gave a broken smile. Peppermint himself frowned. He had not heard of any magical communities nearby.

"Where is this castle?" Jake motioned towards the mountains is the distance.

"In the forest near the north, it is close to the mountains." Peppermint could think of no magical communities near the mountains or in the forest. Gumball stepped towards the woodsman, the fire relighted in his eyes.

"We must go there and save him." Jake raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"You would save a boy? A boy like him?" Gumball paused before nodding.

"I- I still care for him. I still want to make him my bride." Jake smiled and moved to allow the party into his home. Gumball and Peppermint followed the man inside while the guards took silent post next to the door. Jake sent a smile over his shoulder as he walked towards the large table. There was an array of weapons on the table, ranging from small knives to broad swords and bows. Peppermint laughed quietly and Gumball ran a finger over one of the broad swords.

"Do you know how to handle a sword?" Gumball nodded.

"My father taught me when I was young and I have had training since though I prefer bows." Jake nodded and sent Gumball a smile.

"Finn cares for you as well, even if he won't say it." Gumball raised his head in shock.

"He does?" Jake's smile brightened.

"He thinks highly of you. He had come to me worried you would ask for his hand and he would have to decline. We did not think you would be so accepting of one like him." Gumball frowned as he looked down. That was why Fionna had told him no. He didn't want the prince to find out he was a boy. Guilt washed over him as the prince remembered his actions. He shouldn't have done that, Fionna didn't deserve that. A thought crossed his mind and Gumball frowned.

"What is Fionna's name? His real name?"

"Finn." Gumball smiled to himself. It was a suitable name and the prince felt warmth spread across his heart.

"I will save you Finn."


	7. Chapter 7

Finn pushed himself up from the bed, wiping the tears from his eyes. He could still feel the crown crying out for him and hesitantly reached out to the golden object that had fallen out of his bag. A knocking at the door made the boy pause. He hurriedly shoved the crown back into his satchel and slid the object under his new bed. The knocking sounded again and Finn cast a glance at the door.

"Who is it?" He quietly stepped closer to the door.

"Tree Trunks, dear, I thought you might like some pie." Finn cracked a small smile as he heard the woman. She must be one of Ice King's servants. He opened the door and was shocked to find a short green woman standing there. The woman smiled brightly at him and pushed her way into the boy's room. A young boy followed behind her shaking like a leaf and flashing Finn a few shy smiles. The blonde backed away from the two magical beings, nearly tripping over a cat that wasn't there a second ago. He fell and looked down at the cat.

"S-sorry." To his surprise the cat looked at him as if she understood him. And then she spoke.

"Don't worry, honey. It was an accident." Finn gasped and tried to scramble away from the feline. His back hit the bed and the boy froze.

"W-what are you?" The cat snorted and hopped up onto the bed.

"Cake's a cat dear." Tree Trunks frowned at the cat, who blew a soft raspberry at the woman. Finn felt his head spin. He'd hardly gotten over the sight of the beast and now there were magical people here as well. The boy tuned out the cat and green skinned woman's arguing. He looked over at the young boy with blue-green skin and offered him a wary smile. The boy smiled brightly back and set about making a cup of tea. He eagerly handed Finn the cup, smile still bright. Finn smiled at the boy.

"What's your name?" The boy bowed awkwardly and Finn chuckled.

"I'm Beemo!" Finn smiled and Beemo took the opportunity to hurriedly scramble into the blonde's lap. Finn blinked in surprise and gently placed a hand on Beemo's back. Beemo sighed and burrowed closer to Finn and the blonde smiled.

"Beemo? What a nice name. I'm Fionna." Beemo grinned at the compliment.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Finn nodded hesitantly. Beemo leaned away from the blonde and murmured the spell his mother had taught him under his breath. He smiled as a little green man and a frog formed. Finn's eyes were wide as he watched the boy perform magic. The little green man began running around picking up coins that Beemo conjured while the frog chased him. Beemo giggled and Finn felt himself relax. The two watched the green man for a while until he was finally eaten by the frog. Finn tensed when he felt the cat jump on his shoulders.

"Looks like Beemo got the tears to stop." Finn blushed and bowed his head. Tree Trunks placed a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder, discreetly knocking Cake off of the boy. "That was very brave, what you did. We all think so." Finn gave the woman a watery smile and the room became solemn.

"But now I've lost my brother, my freedom, everything." Cake scoffed and Tree Trunks sent her a glare.

"Cheer up, honey. You're in a castle now!" Finn shook his head as he felt tears threaten to spill over. He lowered his head, hiding his now shining eyes.

"Cake!" Tree Trunks hissed at the cat and Cake rolled her eyes in return. The woman sighed for a moment then bristled. "Oh dear look at the time! I have to get dinner ready. I'll see you later Fionna."

Beemo trailed after his mother throwing a soft goodbye and a smile to Finn. The blonde smiled in return and watched the two walk off down the hallway. Cake walked around the room, hopping on top of furniture and stretching herself to open cabinets and drawers. Finn watched in awe as the cat stretched herself to impossible lengths as she moved about the room.

"Now what should you wear? Let's see what we have." Clothes flew out of the drawers as Cake shifted through every article of clothing. Finally she seemed to choose something and hastily pulled the outfit out. It was a soft red dress with a long slit along the back and the side that revealed her thigh. "Oh you'd look ravishing in this!"

"While that's very kind of you I'm not going to dinner." Finn blushed as he tried to imagine himself in the dress. There'd be no hiding that he wasn't a girl in that. He frowned to himself and remembered his resolve. He wouldn't let himself be held here for long. He'd find a way home. Cake bristled at his comment and turned to face him.

"But you have to go!" Before Finn could open his mouth a man with hair of fire stepped into the room. He bowed gracefully to Finn and smiled slightly.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

 

Ice King huffed as he paced before his fireplace. Spreading ice along the marble hearth the only indication of the man's rage. Tree Trunks and Marceline watched silently as the man paced, randomly casting ice around the room now and then. He looked up at the two women, eyes dark with anger.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down." Tree Trunks shook her head at the man.

"Please try to give her some time. She's lost her whole world in a few short hours." Ice King snarled and resumed his pacing. Marceline bit her lip before deciding to speak.

"Master? Have you thought if this girl might be the one to break the curse?" Ice King froze and looked down at the vampire. Marceline shrank back at the glare and turned away from the man.

"Of course. I'm not a fool." Marceline nodded softly.

"Good. Then if you and her fall in love the curse will be broken and we can be human again." Tree Trunks shook her head once more.

"It's not that simple, Marceline. These things take time." Marceline threw her hands in the air, momentarily ignoring the Ice King.

"We don't have time! The rose is nearly gone!" Ice King scowled as he remembered the cursed rose. It had already begun to wilt and was nearing its last petals. Soon there would be no chance for them to turn back. But was that such a bad thing? He and many of his subjects had already learned to accept what they had become and many magical people had fled to his kingdom in search of safety. Besides there was no way a girl as beautiful as Fionna would ever want to love one like him. He was a monster. Ice King shook the thoughts from his head and snapped at his servants.

"Enough of this. The spell will be broken and we will be free. I will find a way." Both women nodded. The door creaked open and three heads turned to face the door expectantly. Instead of Fionna the flame mage stepped through, a soft frown in place. His eyes hesitantly rose to meet his master's before dashing to the floor. Ice King growled.

"Where is she?" Flame flinched and seemed to draw closer to himself. His eyes finally rose to look at the Ice King and he sucked in a breath.

"She... The girl... She isn't coming." Fury washed over the Ice King and the temperature dropped severely. The servants shivered and Marceline stared in horror as the tips of her fingers turned blue. The Ice King felt pure rage course through him and he stalked out of the room. He hurried down the hallway, leaving a trail of dark ice behind him. His servants scrambled to catch up with him, slipping over ice and snow before finally giving up and letting the man go. Hopefully he would spare the girl.

Ice King came to a stop before the girl's room. He knocked sharply on the door before barging in. The girl gasped and scrambled back on the bed. Ice King reached out to grab her before coming to his senses. It wouldn't do to kill the girl. He pulled his arm back and growled at her.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner." The girl, Fionna he reminded himself, seemed to grow bold as she sat up and turned herself away from him.

"I'm not hungry." Ice King huffed and took a deep breath. He needed to calm himself if he wanted to talk to Fionna. He sat down next to the girl, trying to soften himself.

"Why did you not join me? There is a great feast for you." He wasn't sure if that was true or not but knowing Tree Trunks she had probably prepared a feast in Fionna's honor. He could see the girl contemplate the idea before turning away again.

"No, thank you. I'll stay in my room." Ice King growled once more and stood. Fionna paled at the anger in the man's gaze.

"Then you can starve." With that the Ice King swept out of the room. He walked down the frozen hallway, passing his servants along the way. He paused momentarily to speak with them.

"If she does not eat with me she doesn't eat at all." He continued on down the hallway, his magic lashing out and shattering anything nearby. He slammed open the door to his room, letting the wind shut it behind him. He hissed softly and stalked over to a table of ice. There was a magic mirror atop it, made of soft pearls and ice. He gently cradled the object in his hands and stared down at it.

"Show me the girl." The mirror crackled with blue energy as it showed Fionna. She was still in her room, speaking softly with that infernal cat.

"Don't worry sugar; I'm sure the Ice King isn't that mad." Fionna brushed the cat away.

"I don't care if he's mad. I don't want anything to do with him!" The Ice King set down the mirror, ending the image on its face. He knew this would happen. There was no way that Fionna could ever come to care about him. He looked over to the rose he had been given so long ago, watching as another petal fell. He would have to find a way to get rid of this curse on his own. He sighed and pressed a hand to his face, sudden tiredness sweeping over him.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn sighed, gently pushing open the door to his room. He had sent that talking cat away and now he could finally think in peace. Unfortunately he couldn't think on an empty stomach. He hadn't eaten since... since he'd last seen Prince Gumball.

 _Goodness_. That seemed like so long ago. The boy paused for a moment; he wouldn't deny that he missed the prince. He didn't miss the way the red-head would assume that the world and everything in it was his but he did miss some of the quieter moments. Times when the prince was kind and would sit and stare at Finn as if he were a priceless jem. Finn blushed just thinking about it before shaking his head. He was no damsel; he would not let himself be wooed by a man who thought of him as nothing more than a prize. He sighed. Back to the task at hand.

Finn looked around the hallway, luckily finding it empty. He smiled and stepped out of the room, tattered satchel held close. The crown hummed softly and Finn found himself running his fingers across the crown through the bag. He relaxed slightly and moved as silently as he could through the hallways. The castle was like a maze and each hallway looked exactly like the last. He tried to remember which way he had taken when the Ice King had led him to his room but still ended up lost. He huffed slightly and turned another random corner. He froze staring at the sight before him. There were two women kissing against one of the walls in the hallway. Two _women_. He'd heard of relationships between men and men and women and women but he had never actually seen it. It was surprisingly relaxing to see these women kissing so openly. To know that maybe, just maybe, he could be accepted here. He cleared his throat; not to catch the women's attention but to breathe at the sudden weight that had been lifted off his chest. Still their attention turned to him. One of the women had pink hair and soft pink skin and was blushing brightly, trying to release herself from her dark haired lover. The dark haired woman smiled revealing fangs and pulled the pink woman closer.

"You are the Master's guest?" The dark haired woman spoke, her red eyes never leaving Finn's face. The blonde flushed under the intense scrutiny and coughed.

"Prisoner, really." He saw something flash in the dark haired woman's gaze. Sadness? Regret? He didn't know and it was gone before he had the chance to figure out what it was. The dark haired woman, he was pretty sure she was a vampire what with the teeth and red eyes and seemingly dead skin, smirked at him and released her girlfriend. The pink woman straightened her dress before looking up at Finn.

"I'm sure you'll come around, the Master's not all that bad." Finn rolled his eyes but kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to get into a debate over how _nice_ the Ice King could be.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is, would you?" The grin the dark haired woman gave Finn made him shiver.

* * *

"Come on, Beemo. It's time for bed." Beemo pouted but left his toys to get into bed.

"But I'm not sleepy Momma." Tree Trunks sighed as she tucked Beemo into bed. The boy smiled sleepily up at her and Tree Trunks pressed a kiss to his head.

"Yes you are. Off to bed." BMO shut his eyes, knowing better than to try and fight his mother on this. The woman gently shut the door behind herself as she stepped out of her and her son's bedroom in the servant's quarters. She made her way off to the kitchens, rubbing her neck tiredly. There were still dishes to clean after the large banquet she had prepared. The one that had been unattended. She huffed, all that work and no one had even tried her food. She had ended up handing out the meal to the people in the lower parts of the citadel, knowing that food was scarce in this freezing cold. As soon as she entered the kitchen she spotted Flame standing next to one of the cooks. His face was a mask of indifference but the woman could see the soft fear in his eyes. She pulled the mage over from his conversation, concern filling her.

"Flame? Is everything alright?" The mage sighed and Tree Trunks was suddenly hit with how _old_ the man looked. The weary lines in his face and eyes were out of place on the young man's face. He had only come of age a few years ago and already he looked as old as her.

"The rose. I- it- there are only one or two petals left. It will have wilted in a few days' time and we are nowhere near finding someone to love the Ice King or having our guest love him." Tree Trunks took in a sharp breath. She had not known things were that bad.

"What can we do?" Flame sighed and ran a hand down the side of his face.

"I don't know. What will the king do? What about the people? There are some who don't care, they love the magic the curse has granted them. Others are waiting for the day they are free. The citadel has become a beacon of hope for those with magic to flee to. If we change things back what will happen to them?" Tree Trunks nodded. While she had been at the castle since the very beginning when the curse had been cast, there were many in the castle and citadel who had migrated there over the years. She remembered Flame's own family, who had fled to the citadel after being forced from their home in the eastern mountains. Even her son was a result of the curse. A young boy with no home and nowhere to go, she had taken him in as her own. She loved Beemo more than life itself but would he be allowed to stay if he wasn't human? Flame seemed to sense her distress and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to worry you." Tree Trunks shook her head and smiled.

"No need to be sorry. Now we have work to do." Flame groaned but trailed after the green skinned woman none the less.

* * *

 Finn sighed as he followed the two women, Marceline and Bonnibelle he had learned, through the castle. They conversed quietly in a language he could not understand and that only served to add to his agitation. He huffed softly and his hand sought out the crown from the outside of his bag. As soon as his fingers brushed across the crown his annoyance subsided and calmness washed over him. Marceline seemed to notice his sudden change in mood as the vampire turned around to look at him. He gave her a calm smile as she floated in place and the frown on her face deepened. Bonniebelle gave him a confused look from her place next to Marceline and Finn almost felt concerned before calm washed over him again. His fingers dragged lazily over the outline of the crown through his bag and Marceline's eyes snapped towards the movement.

"What's that?" Finn pulled the bag closer to him, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing. It's not for you." A dark gleam entered the vampire's eyes and she lunged forward. Finn immediately rolled out of the woman's way, pulling the bag to his chest tightly. Bonnibelle cried out for her lover to stop but Marceline ignored the other woman. She launched herself at Fionna again, this time managing to scratch the girl's cheek. Finn cried out and a sudden cold swept over the hall. The two women froze, looking around for the Ice King while Finn mumbled thanks to the crown. It pulsed slightly and Finn nodded, before running off while the others were distracted. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the servants he passed and going where the crown directed him. He finally came upon a large set of wooden doors and shoved them open at the crown's request. He shut them behind himself and slid down the doors in exhaustion. The crown gave a small cry and Finn pulled the golden object out of his bag.

"Thank you." The crown preened and Finn pressed a soft kiss to its face. They sat in silence, the crown letting out calming soft trills now and then. Finn finally looked up to see where he was. Another long corridor stretched before him, this one however had frost scattered about in random places along the walls, ceiling, and floor. There were patches of ice along the floor that the boy slipped on every now and then. There were more sculptures in this hallway and Finn smiled at a few of them. They were so beautiful. He walked to the end of the hall and stared up at the large open doorway. He poked his head into the room only to freeze, almost literally. It was snowing inside the room as the boy looked around. He cautiously stepped into the room, feet making tracks in the snow. The room was modest, with few personal artifacts but there was no doubt that this was the Ice King's room.

Finn had pushed himself halfway through the room before a soft groan stopped him. He looked over towards the bed, eyes widening as he realized that the Ice King was resting under the mound of snow covered blankets. He finally reached the bed and looked down at the man who had terrified him not hours ago. The Ice King looked so peaceful in his sleep, scowl gone and face seemingly soft. Would it be hard like cold marble or soft like fresh snow? The urge to find out overpowered him and Finn ran a gentle hand down the Ice King's cheek. It was soft though chilled like ice. The man snuggled closer to his hand and Finn smiled brightly. His hand moved upwards, burying itself in the man's white hair. It was so soft, Finn could hardly believe it. His fingers moved deftly, carding through the man's hair and massaging his scalp. Finn's eyes glazed over as he smiled down at the Ice King, hand still moving.

Ice King groaned softly and his eyes flickered open. He hadn't slept that well in ages and that was only supposed to be a short nap. He felt a hand moving through his hair and assumed Tree Trunks had come to check on him. The woman had been like a mother to him and always comforted him when he was ill or sad and always managed to calm him down. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his surrogate mother. Instead it was Fionna who was running her fingers through his hair, soft smile in place. The man sat up, dislodging the fingers and waking the girl from her trance. It would have been wonderful, this sudden show of affection, if the Ice King had better control over his temper.

"What are you doing here?" Finn flinched at the man's harsh tone. He backed away from the man, scooting back into the snow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." Ice King growled and the girl flinched once more. How dare she come into his rooms!

"I told you not to go into the West Wing!" Ice King reached out, hand grabbing the girl.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She let out a scream and Ice King reflexively released her. He watched in horror as her skin blackened where he had touched her. The girl cradled her worsening arm, whimpering, as she scrambled away from the Ice King.

"I'm sorry I-" Before he could finish the girl had already fled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ice King sighed, burying his face in his hands as Fionna ran off. He'd ruined any chances he had at gaining her love. Not that she would have ever loved him. He was a beast. A monster that could never touch her freely. He couldn't even control his temper. He looked over at the now open door before resolving to find the girl. The least he could do was apologize.

* * *

Finn sobbed as he ran. He was still lost in this maze of a castle but he couldn't care less where he ended up. As long as he was away from the Ice King he would be fine. He stopped for a moment at a stair case, finally looking down at his arm. It had blackened considerably and spread from where the Ice King had touched him. His left arm was now nearly entirely black with frostbite and spreading quickly. The crown was screaming, had been ever since the Ice King touched him, and Finn took a moment to run a shaking hand over the crown trying to calm it.

"S-sh-shhh. W-we'll be fi-ine. I promis-se."

"Fionna?" Finn's head snapped up to see Flame and Tree Trunks a few steps below him. He tried to push his frostbitten arm behind his back but only served to agitate it and draw attention to the wound. Both Tree Trunks and Flame gasped when they looked at the girl's arm.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Only one person could cause such damage. What had the Ice King done?

"Nothing. I have to go." Finn whimpered softly and shook his head, eyes darting between the two before him and the end of the stairs.

"Fionna please-" Flame reached out to the girl. He needed to see how bad the damage on her arm was before he could heal it. Fionna jerked away before he could touch her.

"I can't stay here!" Finn shoved his way past the two, hurrying down the last of the stairs and continuing on through the maze of the castle. Finally he could see the large doors he had first entered in and let out a sob of relief. His bliss was cut short by the Ice King stepping before the front door. Finn skidded to a stop, nearly falling. He could hear the other servants coming closer and whispering loudly. He ignored them, deciding to focus on the Ice King. The man had the decency to at least look contrite.

"Please let me go." Finn whispered softly. He lowered his eyes, unable to look at the Ice King anymore. The man sighed.

"Fionna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ice King let his gaze be drawn to the wound on Fionna's arm. The frostbite had traveled to her neck and peaked out of the collar of the girl's dress. The girl finally rose her eyes and looked at the Ice King.

"I wish to leave." Finn shuffled and pulled his bag closer to himself. He just wanted to be home with his brother in their little cottage. Why couldn't life be that simple again?

"Fionna-" Ice King reached out to touch the girl, to pull her closer. She jerked back in fear and sadness washed over the Ice King's face. "As you wish."

The door opened behind the Ice King, wind slamming onto the hard wood. "Before you go let Flame heal you."

Finn shook his head. He couldn't stay here another minute.

"There is a healer in my village. She can fix me." Ice King sighed and stepped aside. Finn took a hesitant step towards the door. Ice King nodded to him and Finn scurried past the man, taking his first step out into the snow. He turned back at the sound of Ice King clearing his throat.

"You are always welcome here." Finn gave a weak smile and nodded. They both knew he would not be returning.

"Thank you." The doors began to close as Ice King watched Fionna walk out of his courtyard. Once they shut the Ice King slumped against their frame. A gentle hand fell on his back and he looked down at Tree Trunks. The man turned into the woman's embrace, body rigid.

"What am I to do, Tree Trunks? This was my last chance." Tree Trunk gently rubbed at the Ice King's back, silently shooing away the other servants. They did not need to see their king in such a state.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Simon." Ice King sighed, pulling Tree Trunks closer to him. How was he going to fix this?

* * *

Finn panted as he ran out of the courtyard. He slammed himself against the exit gates, groaning as the cold metal pressed against his skin. The gates creaked open at his frantic pressure and Finn stumbled out of the courtyard. He was free. The blonde ran as fast as he could into the forest, stumbling over roots and snow as he made his way back to his village.

* * *

After a few hours of walking the blonde sighed. He had passed that same light post at least 9 times already and it was getting dark. Finn whimpered and let himself fall to his knees. He was lost. The blonde sat himself underneath the lightpost, pulling his thin shawl closer to himself for cover. The crown had quieted down after they left the castle, though the silent but steady pulsing it now gave off concerned Finn. The crown glowed a soft white and was surprisingly cold to the touch. He bit his lip nervously and pulled the crown out of his bag, taking care to place the freezing metal in his frostbitten hand.

"Hello?" The crown stayed silent. Finn painfully moved his frostbitten arm to hold the crown closer to his chest. He had felt safer with the crown close by and knew the crown liked to be near his heart.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone in his room." Silence again. Finn sighed and let his head fall back against the light pole. What had he done wrong? Why was the crown ignoring him? He felt tears slip down his face and Finn pressed his good hand against his mouth to muffle his sobs. He felt ill and everything was so wrong. Why couldn't things just be like they were before?

"Miss?" Finn's head snapped up in surprise. There was a man before him, dressed in a dark fur coat that wrapped around him and protected him from the cold. A pair of torn and faded yellow pants peaked out from underneath the dark coat. Finn shook his head and blinked up at the man. "Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine." The man frowned and Finn felt his eyes grow heavy with snow. The crown was angrily pulsing against his frostbitten hand and Finn shivered. He was so _cold_. "I just... I just-"

Finn let his head droop slightly. Just a moment of rest, then he could speak with the man.

"Miss? Miss!" The man caught him just as Finn fell over. Darkness spread along his vision and Finn smiled. Maybe things would be simple again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is this castle anyway?" Jake sighed as the prince spoke. They'd been traveling for barely three days and already he regretted bringing the prince along for this rescue. The royal was like a spoiled child; obnoxious, annoying, and demanding. How Finn managed to stand the redhead was beyond him. At the thought of his brother Jake deflated. How could he have let Finn be taken? He should have done something, he should have _protected_ Finn. Before he could be dragged into drowning self-guilt a hand fell on his shoulder. Jake looked over to see Peppermint giving him a sad smile over the prince's head.

"We'll find him." Jake gave a weak smile back and straightened under the butler's hand.

"Thank you." Peppermint nodded to him and turned back to the road. The two walked on in near silence for a while, with the prince's occasional complaints brushing over them. Suddenly the prince stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at the two older men with a frown.

"Can we _please_ take a break?" Jake stopped to glare down at the prince and Gumball flinched. The woodsman's gaze was harsh and the prince felt a trickle of fear run through him. Peppermint sighed and covered his eyes. At this rate Jake would end up killing the prince before they even found Finn.

"We'll rest here for the night." Jake and Gumball threw Peppermint twin looks of surprise. Anger suddenly took over Jake's face and he was face to face with Peppermint.

"We need to keep going." Peppermint smiled gently to Jake. He knew this had to be stressful for the man but he needed to calm down.

"It's nearly dark and we've made good progress. We should rest for the night." Jake growled and stepped back from the man.

"We need to find Finn. Who knows what that monster is doing to him!" Peppermint pulled Jake to him for a hug, ignoring the man's suddenly stiff posture.

"And we will find him but we won't be able to help him if we're dead on our feet." Peppermint held the man until he felt Jake relax in his arms. "Good."

Jake sighed and turned away from Peppermint.

"We can rest for the night but we leave at dawn." Peppermint smiled and pat Jake on the back.

"Of course." Jake nodded and turned fully away from the two men, clearing the area for sleep. Gumball slid next to his butler as the man busied himself with setting up camp.

"How did you do that?" Peppermint smirked slightly and looked down at the prince.

"I've no clue what you're talking about." Gumball huffed.

"You are impossible." A smile graced the butler's face.

* * *

"We are doomed." Tree Trunks frowned over at the Ice King. The man sat slouched in his throne, ice trailing along the wall behind him in a mindless swirl. The woman sighed and moved closer to the king, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll have none of that." The woman gave a smile, trying to lighten the man's mood. Ice King groaned and placed his hands over his eyes.

"We are. I can't- I can't reverse the curse." Ice King let his magic flare out further up the wall, ice blackening considerably.

"You'll find a way without Fionna. You could go to the witch." Tree Trunks nodded to herself. It could work. The witch might be willing to lift the curse after as these years. Ice King snapped forward suddenly and Tree Trunks flinched back.

"No I can't. I _can't_." The Ice King was rigid, nearly shaking in his stiffness. The woman frowned and moved to stand in front of the throne. She lifted the man's head and Ice King stared blankly back at her.

"What are you saying Simon?" The white haired man sighed and gave Tree Trunks a pleading look.

"The witch... The one who did this... I-I hunted her down. It was a few hundred years ago." Tree Trunks gave a shaky nod, she knew this story would not end well and unease filled her.

"What did you do Simon?" The man laughed, a soft crack filling the air as his thickening ice finally reached the fireplace.

"I demanded that she turn us, turn _me_ , back to normal. I just wanted to be normal again Melia." He laughed again, a broken sound that sent chills up Tree Trunks spine. But what shocked her most was hearing her name. She hadn't heard Simon use her name in over 700 years. Not since she had lost what was most dear to him. Before she could relish in the sound of her name the man was speaking again. "And when she refused I _killed_ her. I thought if she was dead her magic would die as well but I was _wrong_. Her rose is still here and so is the curse. I've doomed us all."

Tree Trunks let out a harsh breath. To think that Simon, her son in all but blood, had killed someone was unbearable. Had he used his magic or a blade? Did he make her suffer or was is a painless death? The thoughts came unbidden to Tree Trunks and the woman shook her head violently to discard them. She had to be strong, for Simon.

"Simon... we aren't doomed. It'll be alright." His laugh this time was hysterical, bordering on madness and for the first time Tree Trunks could see the insanity swimming in Simon's gaze. Pure chaos that threatened to spill out in violent waves and taint the very air around them. How had she missed _this_? Where was her young, innocent Simon? Had he ever really been there?

"Oh really. Then what would you call this?" He gestured to his body and Tree Trunks let her gaze sweep over him and more. Simon himself was a mess; eyes wild, clothes rumpled, hair a mess. The ice that had been steadily growing since Simon had sat down was jagged in most places and pointed threateningly at her from all angles. "I could kill you here and now with a simple touch. I can barely control it. How could any of this ever be okay?"

His eyes burned through her and with a start Tree Trunks realized how _old_ Simon was. No longer was he the young boy king she knew who ran through the halls with Marceline. Nor was he the young mage with powers he couldn't control or understand. He was the Ice King; cold, distant, and powerful. He could kill her with a look and laugh over her corpse. She was heartbroken. How had she let her boy become this?

She moved forward, kneeling before the throne and grasping the man's hands in hers. They were colder than ice and she could feel herself becoming numb but pushed past the pain. Simon needed this, she as well, and she would be damned if she lost her boy once more. Simon looked down with blank eyes and Tree Trunks took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"When the curse was first cast I thought that the witch was being cruel. Surely death would have been better than this. Then people began to hear of your castle, of the citadel, and they came from far and wide for the safety that it offered. So many families and refugees came here for protection, for a better life. A life where they didn't have to hide their true nature and could live in peace. Think of Flame, BMO, and even Cake. We wouldn't know them if not for the curse. It isn't truly a curse. So much good has come of this magic. Would it be so bad if it stayed?" Simon's eyes were soft by the end of her speech and Tree Trunks gave a slight smile. The madness had receded, though now that she knew it was there it was impossible not to see. Still Simon was lighter and the ice around them had grown smooth. She felt a tug on her hands and stood at Simon's request. His arms wrapped around her waist and Tree Trunks finally gave a full smile. Her fingers were soon in his hair, stroking the white locks back into a presentable formation.

"Thank you Melia." The words are whispered but Tree Trunks hears them all the same. It warms her and she tightens her hold on Simon.


	11. Chapter 11

There was an ocean before him, vast and blood red and burning like liquid fire. The cliff he stood on was torture on Finn's bare feet but he couldn't bring himself to move. The sun itself seemed intent on burning out Finn's eyes and he moved to shield them. His arms jerked but ignored his command. Panic settled over him and Finn spasmed as he tried to get his arms, his legs, anything to comply with his will. Finally he looked down and horror flashed across his face.

He was dressed in a thin, flimsy silver cloth that covered only the most important parts of his anatomy. What skin he could see was covered in glowing white runes. They seemed to be a part of his skin and he could feel their magic running through him. It was pure and sensual and absolutely perfect in every way. An essential part of his very being that he never knew existed until now. However, there was one rune on his stomach that glowed a dark blue. It felt odd, pulling at his core and touching something sacred in him.

He couldn't quite place it but was intimate in a way he had only just begun to feel with Gumball. The blue rune made him weak and Finn whimpered as he tried to lift his arms to touch it to no avail.

His body was useless as he stood on the cliff; unmoving, unblinking, but still feeling. A soft hiss reached his ears and Finn let his eyes roam wildly. There was no one near him but he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. A flash of movement to his left and suddenly there was a woman beside him. Her skin was a soft gold and her hair red as rubies. She had no eyes, only gaping black holes where her eyes should have been. Still she somehow managed to look at him and through him. She opened her mouth to speak, revealing disturbingly sharp teeth.

_"I am Ade."_ Finn shivered as she spoke. Her words were sharp, almost painful, and the feeling of cold wind intensified when her mouth was open.

"I'm Fionna." Darkness settled over her face and Finn flinched, cursing his inability to move. She stepped forward, placing a freezing hand on Finn's cheek that instantly cooled his burning skin. Her gentle touch belied the danger he could see in her. Her touch felt the same as Ice King's had and he knew firsthand just how painful that touch could be. A shock of cold drew him from his thoughts and he found the woman was now touching both sides of his face.

_"No you are not! Tell me who you are!"_ Finn whimpered at the cold and sighed.

"My name is Finn." The woman nodded, though she didn't let go of Finn's face. Finn hastily looked down, willing his legs to move away from this dangerous woman, when he saw that she was not standing on the cliff. She was floating just before the cliff over empty space. What was she? She seemed to hear his question as she smirked and let go of Finn's face.

_"I am the crown of Evergreen, jeweled eye of Magwood."_ Shock settled over Finn's face. The crown? She was beautiful and now he could see. There was no doubting that she was his crown.

"How are you here?" She smiled again and Finn closed his eyes at her sharp teeth. A sudden image of those teeth sinking into his throat crossed his mind, ripping at pale blue flesh and freezing him on his throne.

_"That does not matter. I am here to help you Finn."_ Finn slowly opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. The image of her attacking him was still there, though he couldn't recall that actually ever happening.

"Help me?" Confusion laced his voice and again her smile made him flinch. Memories of her flashed through his mind, none of them his own but each physically painful.

_"I can stop this burning if you only wear me."_ Finn was tempted to agree, if only to stop this pain. These memories, they weren't his. Where had they come from? Something about that blue skin and white hair nagged at him but he couldn't think past the sudden burning pain in him. A memory, his own thankfully, of the crown from an earlier time crossed his mind.

"But you wouldn't let me." The crown had stopped him when he first tried to wear her. Why could he do it now?

_"That was before. You had not yet reached your full potential."_ She poked at the runes along his arms. They blackened for a moment before returning to their regular white. The crown seemed surprised and withdrew her touch. The burning lessened, enough for Finn to think. _"But now you can use your magic and I want to help you."_

"Help me what." She took a step forward, finally coming onto the cliff with Finn.

_"Help you live. You are dying. What did you think that was?"_ She pointed to the lone blue rune on his stomach and Finn frowned. The rune was odd yes but it didn't feel bad.

"I'm dying?" She nodded and Finn felt doubt creep over him. Could he truly trust her? The crown had done nothing but help him before but this seemed odd. And then there were the runes, both the white and blue. He could feel the power of the white runes running through him. His own magic, coming from deep within him. The blue rune was different. It was so soft and small, like a dying flame that he had to protect. How could it ever hurt him?

The crown sensed his hesitation and before he could blink she was barely a breath away from him, fire in her empty gaze.

_"You dare doubt me?!"_ Her hands gripped his arms tightly, nails digging into the soft flesh and turning his arms a frostbitten black. That seemed to be what he needed as his body finally responded to him. He shoved the woman away over the cliff. She gasped in surprise, momentarily falling as shock kept her from floating. She lifted herself in the air once again looking at Finn. Finn himself was panting and protectively wrapping his arm around the rune on his stomach. He glared down at the crown and she frowned for a moment before disappearing. Finn blinked in surprise before he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

The feeling of a hammer slamming itself into his skull is what greeted Finn when he woke. The blonde groaned and tried to sit up but that only seemed to bring attention to the throbbing in his arm. A body was beside him immediately and a cup pressed to his lips.

"Shhh... drink this." Finn obeyed, the cool liquid sliding blessedly down his throat. He blinked, mind instantly clearing of pain, and took a moment to look around. The first thing he noticed was the man sitting in a chair beside him. His skin was a light green color and his yellow clothes stood out starkly against it. Finn frowned in confusion. The last thing he remembered was wandering around the forest away from the Ice King's castle. There were fleeting remnants of his dream but the more he tried to focus on it the more they slipped away. He shook his head and decided to focus on the problem at hand. How had he gotten here?

"Where am I?" The man smiled softly before standing, revealing mismatched red and purple boots, and placed the now empty cup on a nearby table.

"You're in my house. You need to rest." Finn tried to sit up and the man was back by his side in seconds. He pushed at Finn's chest, causing pain to bloom across his shoulder once more. Finn let himself lie back on the bed, if only to stop the spread of pain. A feeling of unease spread over the blonde and his eyes warily watched the green man move about the cluttered house.

"What happened to me?" The house was packed with bottles of strange glowing liquids covering every surface. The bitter smell of potions assaulted him and Finn nearly gagged.

"You passed out from your wound. It was extensive but luckily I was able to heal it." The statement brought attention to the bandages wrapped around his left arm. They traveled up the entire length of his arm and Finn could feel some bandages around his upper chest as well. Horror suddenly slammed into him. This man had seen his chest. He knew Finn wasn't a girl.

"Thank you." He whispered the words, thankful that the man had at least helped him. Maybe he didn't care. He'd never asked but the people of the Ice King's palace seemed fine with the two women who were together. Maybe magical people didn't care about his curse.

"It was no problem. It was the least I could do for one as beautiful as you." Finn blushed as the man smiled at him. It was flattering but slightly uncomfortable. The only person who had ever pursued him had been Prince Gumball. No one in town had deemed him worthy of their affections, though it made hiding his secret so much easier.

Though the man was charming, Finn's earlier sense of unease returned and he found himself watching the man moved about the crowded hut once more. Something was missing. He couldn't quite remember what but he knew it was important. Something suddenly clicked and Finn was surging forward, disregarding his pain.

"The crown!" The man shoved Finn back down onto the bed, struggling to keep the boy from getting up without hurting his arm further. Finn bucked and thrashed in the man's hold, trying to get to his crown. The man began to whisper in a language Finn couldn't understand and the boy renewed his efforts. He felt himself grow drowsy and Finn screamed.

"No! Please! No..." Finn trailed off as his eyes get heavy. The man stood, leaving Finn on the bed as the boy put up a token attempt to try and fight against the effects of the man's magic. The man smiled weakly at Finn and the boy sighed.

"Sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

She was so beautiful beneath him. Long blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and lips that begged to be kissed. She had a soft, pliant body that Gumball let his hands roam over. He could feel her shudder beneath him and let out a long moan.

"Bubba please!" He could see her falling apart. She needed him. What a lovely thought. He shifted, moving himself closer to her.

"Fionna." Her eyes smiled at him and Gumball finally shifted his hips the last inch forward. He felt closed flesh press against him and blinked. There was no entrance. He moved his hips, trying to find his lover's hole so that he could love her. No matter what he did he couldn't feel her entrance. Finally he looked down, growing frustrated, and gasped.

Fionna was bare beneath him and he could see the distinct lack of breast on her chest. His eyes traveled further down her body to see the one thing he had hoped wasn't true. She- or rather _he_ blushed beneath Gumball and spread her- _his_ legs further.

"Don't you still want me Bubba?" Her voice was soft as ever but the unmistakably male organ threw him. How could he love someone like her? Like _him_? This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Fionna back. As if sensing his thoughts Fionna ( _Finn_ he knew this) lifted her delicate hands and brought his face down to hers. She pressed a few feather light kisses against his lips until Gumball turned away. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore.

"I can't- I don't-" He couldn't speak. _Why_ was she like this? Why couldn't Fionna just have been _normal_? Fionna sat up, covering herself (though he could still see her unnervingly bare chest) and leaning closer to Gumball. She draped herself over his shoulder as he always thought she would but the lack of breasts pressed into his arm sobered him. Her lips were dangerously close to his ear and he could hear her soft little breaths that managed to excite him still.

"Bubba?" He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of her. He gently pushed her away. He couldn't look at her for what he was about to say.

"I loved you. Or at least I thought I did. I still might." He heard her gasp softly and frowned. Had she not known his love? "But this... I don't- What do you want me to _do_? I can't take you home but I love you too much to leave you!"

Fionna shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was so _close_. How could he resist her when she pressed herself against him like this? She was beautiful, even like this, but he couldn't have her. Not when she wasn't what he needed.

"Bubba..." He shook his head once more but didn't move away.

"Mother and Father would never accept you, no matter how much I love you. Not to mention how the people would react." Fionna moved closer, pressing herself flush against him. Gumball let out a shuddering breath, biting back the moan on the tip of his tongue.

"Bubba..." Her voice was like honey and he felt himself harden further.

"I just want to be with you Fionna. I wish you were-" He stopped himself. He couldn't say it, couldn't do that to _him_.

"Bubba!" The sharp call drew Gumball from his thoughts and he looked up at Fionna. Her eyes were soft and wet with tears. "I won't make you choose."

He smiled at her. She was so perfect. Why couldn't he have her?

"I love you." He kissed her again, making sure to put as much of his love for her into it as possible. He heard her moan and smiled against her lips. She was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Gumball stared blankly into the fire before him. Peppermint continued to send the prince concerned glances every now and then from his spot further away from the campsite. The prince had been unusually quiet that morning and he was beginning to grow worried. Jake sat down loudly next to the butler and Gumball finally looked up. His purple eyes stayed unfocused and the prince stood.

"Excuse me." He moved quickly away from the two older men, ignoring Peppermint's gaze. Jake turned to Peppermint, taking note of the man's frown.

"What's wrong with him?" Peppermint sighed and poked at the slightly charred hare that Jake caught for breakfast.

"I don't know." Jake rolled his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the urge to comfort the man. Instead he turned to the red-haired man, ready to snark at him.

"You seem worried. Why?" Dammit. He didn't need to grow attached to some posh butler. Peppermint stiffened and Jake felt his posture wilt slightly.

"Not all of us hate the prince." Jake sighed, running a hand down his face. Why was everything so complicated?

"I don't _hate_ him. I just- I'm worried about Finn. The prince may be understanding now but what if he changes his mind? Finn's entire future depends on his emotions." Peppermint smiled softly at the male, pressing their shoulders close together.

"It'll be okay. He loves Finn." Jake smiled feeling cheerful again and let himself lean ever so slightly into Peppermint. Fear still wormed in his heart and he clamped down on the traitorous emotion. He was supposed to be happy. He shouldn't be worried about the prince's love. That was a good thing.

* * *

"Mama?" Tree Trunks startled, looking down at her son. Beemo stared worriedly up at his mother, what looked like grey wet gruel dripping down the side of his face.

"Did you need something, honey?" Beemo took in his mother's tired stance, glassy eyes, and shaking hands. Something was wrong and even if he didn't know what it was he would help. He wrapped his arms tightly around his Mama, trying to squeeze the sad out of her.

"Are you okay?" His mama smiled softly and pet his hair. Beemo smiled, though it felt wrong somehow. His mama was still sad in her eyes.

"Of course." Beemo nodded along with his mama. She said she was okay. She must be. The kitchen door opened and Flame strode into the room.

"Even Beemo can see that isn't true. What is it?" Beemo sagged slightly in the woman's hold. How could Flame tell that his mama was lying? How could his mama _lie_?

" _Nothing._ " Tree Trunks glared at Flame, darting her eyes down to Beemo. She wouldn't speak of this in front of Beemo.

"I can leave Mama." Tree Trunks startled. BMO was looking up at her with determined eyes before stepping back and releasing his mother from his hug. He looked so serious she almost chuckled.

"I think that would be best Beemo. I'll come get you when Flame and I finish talking." Beemo nodded and moved towards the door. He sent his mother one last concerned glance before slipping out of the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with two brand new chapters and a steady updating schedule! Updates will now be every week on Friday. I've got this story back on track!

"Tell me what's wrong." Tree Trunks sighed as she turned towards Flame.

"You couldn't have waited until Beemo was asleep?" Flame frowned but stared the woman down. He wouldn't be distracted by her anger.

"I'm _worried_ about you Tree Trunks. What did the Ice King say? You haven't been the same since you spoke with him." Tree Trunks looked away from the man, eyes sad. She was still shocked from what Simon told her. She knew that people would begin to panic if this information got out but she trusted Flame. He wouldn't spread this information.

"He killed the witch." Flame took a step back. That wasn't what he expected.

 _"What?"_ The Ice King had killed someone? He knew the man could be threatening but he'd never thought that he could kill someone. Tree Trunks nodded absently.

"The witch that changed us. He killed her a few hundred years ago. When I lost his crown." Flame frowned.

"You wanted to be normal again." At this Tree Trunks finally turned towards him. She looked so angry and lost that Flame wasn't sure if he should back away or reach out and comfort her.

"I don't _know_!" Tree trunks huffed, wrapping her arms around herself. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes and shook her head. "This curse has brought so much good! So many lives have been bettered! But I'd love to have my old body back. To see the friends I once cared for again and I _can't_. My husband left when he found out what I had become and there are days I wish I could have him back. I don't _know_ what I want."

Flame wrapped his arms around the woman, his chest muffling her sobs as Tree Trunks finally broke down. How could she have let this happen? How could she have been so blind to Simon's descent into madness? Flame whispered words of encouragement to her, hand rubbing comfortably up and down her back.

"I'm sorry." Tree Trunks laughed and shook her head.

"It's been nearly a thousand years since we changed. No matter what we do we can't go back to what we were before." Flame embraced her again, letting the woman cling to him for comfort. He wasn't sure what would make Tree Trunks happy but he knew he could ease her pain.

* * *

Finn bit his lip as he watched Magic Man set up potions around him. He'd been here for at least two weeks. Two weeks of Magic Man's... _experiments_. Finn shuddered as he remembered the feel the man's magic washing over him. He was absurdly grateful for the injury Ice King had given him. Magic Man was hesitant to do too much with him if Finn was still injured.

"Fionna?" Finn looked up, eyes softening at the child he was met with. Neptr had been a surprise. He hadn't expected to see a child near Magic Man and yet Neptr seemed to be his son. The boy was _normal_ , both in looks and disposition. He wasn't green like his father, instead having darker brown skin and brown eyes. He was missing an arm, something that had shocked Finn when he first realized it. Still, Neptr was as sweet as any child and Finn came to adore him. How a man of magic came to have a human child was beyond Finn.

"I'm fine Neptr." The boy frowned. He knew Fionna was lying, he had seen the blonde wince when he tried to move his arm. Magic Man cleared his throat and the two snapped their attention to the man.

"It's time." Neptr nodded and moved to sit across from Finn, careful of the circle of runes encasing them. Finn sighed but sat straighter and stared at Neptr. Magic Man handed both of them bowls of greenish liquid. Neptr drank his quickly without any hesitation. Finn took a little longer, wincing at the horrid taste and glaring at Magic Man. He could feel the change almost instantly, the world around him melting away until only he and Neptr remained. Magic Man's chanting served as a faint ambiance for the two of them in the blank space that they now inhabited.

"Fionna?" Finn stood, walking over to Neptr and pulling the small boy into his arms. Neptr eagerly hugged him back, smile still in place. The boy poked at the white runes that covered Finn's body, taking special care with the dark blue one on the other's stomach.

"What are we looking for this time?" Neptr pulled back, biting his lip and looking shyly up at Finn.

"Darkness." Finn raised an eyebrow, picking up the boy and shifting him to his hip.

"And why is that?" Neptr ducked his head, suddenly finding the nothingness they were standing on very interesting. Finn gently turned the boy's head back to him, smiling to encourage Neptr to talk.

"Papa wants to know if he can use it to change you." Finn frowned and Neptr dropped his gaze once more.

"Into Margles?" Neptr hesitated before nodding. Finn sighed, having already known the answer. Ever since he'd become the man's prisoner Magic Man seemed obsessed with finding ways to turn him into a woman named Margles. He'd learned enough about the woman to know that they shared a few similar features and a unique magical signature. The last point seemed to be what Magic Man focused on the most as he prodded at Finn's newly discovered magic and tried to find a way to shape it into Margles's magic. He shook his head, discarding the thought and focusing on the task at hand.

"Where to?" Neptr pointed to a random area in the darkness and Finn began walking. It would take awhile for them to find whatever it was they were looking for in this empty purgatory. Neptr stayed silent, playing with the golden band on Finn's wrist that bound his new magic. He could still feel it, the magic, but he couldn't access it. Neptr suddenly shifted, wrapping his arm around Finn's neck and burying his face deeper into the blonde's chest.

"Fionna?" Finn smiled despite himself. Neptr was far too innocent for his own good.

"Yes Neptr?" The boy was quiet and Finn's smile dropped into a concerned frown. Finally the boy spoke again and Finn sighed.

"Will you tell me a story?" Finn nodded, allowing himself to press a kiss to Neptr's forehead. He knew he was becoming too attached to the boy but it didn't matter. He would just have to incorporate Neptr into his plan to escape. Neptr stared up at him expectantly and Finn chuckled.

"Of course. Once upon a time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neptr and Magic Man know Finn is a boy but call him Fionna because that is the only name Finn gave them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with two brand new chapters and a steady updating schedule! Updates will now be every week on Friday. I've got this story back on track!

"Goddammit!" Ice King growled, shoving over a nearby table. The wood broke when it came into contact with the icy floor, sliding away from the enraged man. That cursed rose had finally wilted completely and he was still a monster. He couldn’t break the curse. Nothing could save him and his people now. 

"Master calm down!" Ice King turned, spotting Marceline standing in the doorway of his room. He sneered at the woman, turning away from her. He had no time for her.

“Leave me.” She stayed still in silent resistance. Ice King growled, chucking a vase at the floating woman. “I am your king! You will do as I say!”

Marceline, his  _ servant _ , disobeyed him again and stepped into the man’s room. She reached out to the man, fingers falling onto his covered shoulder. Ice King knocked the hand away. Marceline frowned but persisted, now moving to stand before the man.

“No I won’t! You need to stop this Simon!” Ice King reared back at the use of his true name. No one but Tree Trunks had used his name after he became a monster. No one had thought they were the same person. Marceline had no right to use that name.

“Don’t call me that!” Marceline huffed, drawing herself against Ice King.

“I’ll call you what I please!” She had never spoken to her king like this. Ice King was cold and cruel, he was not the Simon she once knew. She would never have dared to say these things to him before. “This is too much Simon. You’ve lost sight of who you are.”

Ice King laughed outright at that. What did Marceline think she was doing? Did she think kind words would change him? He was a monster, there was no doubt about that.

“I know who I am. I am the Ice King.” It would do her well to remember this fact. Marceline huffed and stood before the man defiantly.

“You are Simon Petrikov. You are my brother in all but blood. What you’ve turned yourself into, this isn’t you. You’re a good man Simon, you just need to show it.” Her hand twitched, wanting to reach out to her brother. She restrained herself from touching the man and instead chose to look him in the eye, daring him to contradict her. Ice King laughed, eyes wide as he clutched at his sides.

“That’s the difference between us. While you still cling to your humanity I embrace the monster I am. I am  _ not _ human. Not anymore. I’ve accepted that.” He looked at her again, letting her see the same insanity he had shown Tree Trunks. Marceline flinched, averting her gaze. This was the  _ Ice King _ , not the Simon she knew. Still she resolved to reach her brother. She knew he was hidden in there somewhere. 

“That’s not true Simon. When the curse is broken-” Ice King laughed, loud and hysterical. He stood tall, towering over Marceline as the woman backed away. 

“The curse will never be broken! The rose has already died!” Marceline shook her head frantically, not daring to believe the man’s words. 

“That’s not true.” Ice King turned away from her, plucking the rose from where it had fallen to the floor. He shoved the flower at her, smirking at the look of horror that crossed her face. 

“See for yourself. The curse is permanent.” He watched as the woman’s face crumpled, sorrow overcoming her. She looked up at him again, eyes now shining with tears. 

“No! Surely there must be some way to reverse it. A counter spell,  _ something _ !” Ice King shook his head softly. Marceline sobbed again, half of her already out of the man’s room before she heard his last words. 

“There is no cure, Marceline. This is what we are. I suggest you get used to it.”

* * *

“I love you. I love you so much.” Gumball kissed frantically at soft skin as Fionna squirmed beneath him. He’d had these same dreams every night and though they worried him, he enjoyed them more than anything. Fionna was a true girl in these fantasies. Someone he could marry and take home. She smiled and touched him just like he thought she would. This time they were in his bedroom in the royal palace, Fionna below him in nothing but her slip. The white fabric was bunched up around her waist as Gumball nestled between her thighs. She caressed his face, delicate fingers gliding over his cheek.

“Bubba, you’re too good to me.” Gumball smiled and pressed a kiss into her palm. Fionna smiled back at him and for a moment Gumball felt his heart stop. He drew away slightly, pushing her slip up further to reveal even more pale flesh. He moved down to press a kiss on her stomach, smile still in place. 

“I plan to spoil you. You and the heir you will provide me.” Fionna sighed and Gumball frowned. What could she be sad about? She looked away from him, biting her lip before speaking.

“I can provide you an heir no matter which body I have.” Horror passed over Gumball’s face as he felt her shift beneath him. She-  _ He _ smiled up at Gumball and the prince flinched.  _ Finn _ was below him, soft smile in place. 

“No.” The prince reared back, trying to pull himself away from the boy beneath him. Finn quickly wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, holding him tightly. 

“You said you loved me Bubba. Don’t you love the real me?” Tears gathered in Finn’s eyes and Gumball stopped struggling. 

“I do! I just… I need  _ time _ .” Gumball grimaced, shifting away from the hardness that matched his own. Finn finally let him go, arms instead wrapping around the blonde in an attempt to hug himself. 

“It’s been so long and you are nowhere near an answer. I am beginning to doubt your love.” Finn looked at him briefly, eyes shining with hurt, and Gumball looked away.  “I’m not angry. I just want the truth. You do not want me, not like this.”

Finn seemed to have already come to a decision, moving himself away from the prince. Gumball let the blonde slip away from him, gaze fixed to the bed. 

“I- I-” Finn gently touched his cheek, tears now streaming down his face. 

“Be honest.” Gumball nodded and gave the blonde one last look. Finn was crying still and the resigned smile on his face made Gumball’s heart clench. 

“I love you.” Finn sobbed, shaking his head and he tried to leave the prince’s bed. He’d already known the answer, even if Gumball was too afraid to say it. 

“I understand.” Gumball grasped desperately at the boy, drawing him into a hug as guilt filled him. 

“You are beautiful and I love you Fionna, but this? I never wanted this.” Finn sighed, drawing back slightly in the prince’s embrace. 

“Thank you. I only wanted the truth.” Finn kissed him one last time before everything faded away. 

* * *

Gumball stared blankly ahead, watching as Jake marched before him. Peppermint watched the prince walk in a daze, concern flashing in his eyes. He quietly made his way over to the prince, gently tugging on the man’s arm. Gumball looked up at him, eyes focusing on the butler.

“Your Highness? You’ve been quiet ever since we started this journey.” Gumball sighed, sparing a quick glance in Jake’s direction before lowering his voice. 

“I’ve been thinking.” Peppermint nodded, leaning closer to the man. Jake had not paused in his march and he was sure the man hadn’t heard them. 

“What have you found?” Gumball paused briefly, eyes flashing with sadness and guilt. 

“What if I were to no longer love Fionna? What would happen to her- to  _ him _ ?” Peppermint raised an eyebrow. When had the prince’s feelings changed? He had seemed removed, yes, but Peppermint never would have thought he would no longer love the boy. 

“That depends on you. Will you arrest him? Will you let him go? His future is in your hands.” He hoped that the prince had mercy. Otherwise they were marching to Finn’s death. “May I ask what brought this on?”

“I’ve had odd dreams the last few days. They answered a few questions for me.” Gumball finally turned away from the butler, eyes going back to Jake. The man’s stride was as steady as ever and Gumball was sure they were not heard.  “I will think about what will be done about Finn.”

Ahead of them Jake bit his lip, holding down on the anger that threatened to swallow him. He knew he never should have trusted the prince. 

* * *

Finn gasped, pain spreading through him. Neptr fell from his arms as Finn doubled over, wrapping his arms around himself. They were still in the empty landscape, deep in trance and now Finn was in pain.

“Finn! What’s wrong?” Finn groaned, too pained to respond. Neptr watched the man fall forward, body writhing in pain. The boy rushed to his side, petting his hair and trying to soothe the blonde. “It’s alright. You’ll be okay.”

They sat there for what seemed like hours, Finn’s convulsions coming to a stop around an hour in. Sometimes Finn would jerk violently and Neptr would be there to lull him back to calmness. The boy had tears in his eyes, steadily growing more and more worried about Finn. Why was the blonde like this? What caused him to collapse earlier? The boy didn’t know and it was scaring him. He  _ liked _ Fionna. Fionna held him and read to him and told him stories and kissed him goodnight. Fionna was  _ nice _ . And now Fionna was hurting and there was nothing he could do. Neptr wished he knew more about magic so that he could check over Fionna. His father would probably be able to but Neptr was too young to use advanced magic. 

Something caught the boy’s eye and Neptr leaned closer. The golden band his father had put on Finn was glowing slightly. His magic must be doing something to hurt him! Neptr quickly grabbed the band, whispering the spell to open the bind. A wave of magic hit Neptr and the two were forced to wake up.


	15. Chapter 15

Ice King watched as Marceline ran from his room, tears streaming down her face. For a moment he felt guilt well in him before angrily shoving it away. She should have known they would be stuck like this. There was never any chance for someone to love him like this. Their last hope had left with Fionna.

Ice King paused at the thought of the blonde. He hadn't really thought of her since she had left, not wanting to dwell on his mistake. He sighed, reaching down for his magic mirror from where it too had fallen on the floor. He would check on the girl. Hopefully she had found someone to heal her arm before it killed her. The man moved towards the mostly upright chair on the far side of his room, sitting and staring at the mirror.

"Show me the girl." The surface swirled before showing him a cottage he was all too familiar with.

* * *

Neptr gasped as he was pulled back to reality. Finn was on the floor in front of him, eyes glazed over. The boy rushed to the blonde's side, tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Neptr looked up at his father, wincing at the dark look that passed over Magic Man's face.

"I don't know! He was sick so I took off the band and now-" His father cut him off, eyes shining with anger as he looked down at Neptr.

"You did _what_?" He looked over to the blonde, seeing the golden band now lying discarded on the floor. His gaze snapped back to Neptr and he stalked towards the boy. Neptr hissed as he was roughly dragged to his feet, his father's grip painful around his throat. Still he stood over Finn, doing his best to protect the blonde from his father's wrath.

"The band was hurting him!" For a moment Neptr was afraid that he'd gone too far and his father would finally kill him. After a short staring contest Magic Man finally released the boy, letting Neptr drop to the floor. The boy rubbed at his throat, trying to ease the bruised muscles.

"You are lucky I still have need of you." Neptr sighed in relief, body sagging. Magic Man allowed the boy a moment of peace before gripping his shoulder and dragging him away from the still unconscious blonde on the floor. "You need to be punished."

Neptr nodded, eyes dull. He just hoped Finn would be okay.

* * *

Ice King was practically shaking with rage, he knew he should have killed that fool when he'd had the chance. Though he couldn't hear what was being said he could tell from the small boy standing over an unconscious Fionna that something was amiss. Fionna was being held captive by _Magic Man_. He had to save her.

The man rose from his seat, face determined as he gathered a week's worth of clothing. The door burst open and the Ice King barely spared the entering duo a glance.

"I do not have time for more petty chatter Marceline." He heard a snort come from the other side of the room and looked up. Marceline and Flame stood side by side and surprise flashed across Ice King's face. The two had never really gotten along before the curse and their opposing magical natures only solidified their dislike for each other. He had to give Marceline credit. Flame was better than dragging Tree Trunks into this.

"Your Majesty?" Ice King shook his head. Flame was a wonderful advisor but the man knew nothing of the current situation. He could not help them now.

"Your words won't sway me Flame. I meant what I said. Besides I have somewhere to be." Flame merely nodded, allowing his king to continue shoving things into a bag. Marceline huffed and stepped closer to Ice King.

"Where?" Ice King slung his pack over his shoulder, sneering at the vampire.

"That is none of your concern." With that he left the room, marching towards the stables.

* * *

"I hate him sometimes!" Marceline growled, kicking the nearest wall in frustration. Flame stood calmly beside her which only served to further agitate the vampire.

"He is troubled." Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is! He's lost it!" Flame shook his head, smirking at the irritation rolling off of Marceline. He'd been reluctant to join her when she asked for his help in persuading the Ice King but this was proving to be excellent entertainment. Still he knew that the Ice King was under an enormous amount of pressure and with the information that Tree Trunks had shared with him earlier he knew this was more than just simple frustration. Something was weighing on the Ice King. Something important.

"No, I mean something is currently bothering him. He seemed tenser than usual." Marceline sighed, wondering if Flame would take the news well. She knew he wasn't turned like she was but he wouldn't be too happy to hear about the rose.

"The rose wilted." Flame sucked in a sharp breath, nearly choking. Why was he always the last to know something!?

" _What?"_ Marceline knew he wouldn't take this lightly.

"We are stuck this way." Flame frowned as he watched his friend slump. He was saddened for her but something nagged at him.

"You wanted to be human too?" First Tree Trunks and now Marceline? Did everyone want to be _normal_ again? He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice as he watched Marceline. Marceline growled, turning back to Flame.

"I don't want to stay a monster!" And just like that Flame felt himself shut down. He knew his flames had died down slightly and were closer to his skin than before. She thought he was a monster.

"I see." How long had she thought that? How long had she hidden her hate for him? He turned away from the woman, intent on leaving before she could hurt him further. Sure their encounters often ended in them fighting but he'd come to see Marceline as a friend. It seemed she had never shared that sentiment.

"Flame wait!" Flame paused as he heard Marceline scramble after him. He needed to leave before he said something he would regret.

"Why? Surely you wouldn't want to spend your time with a monster?" There was such deadly venom in his voice that Marceline took a step back. She hadn't meant to hurt the man but surely he had to understand that she didn't want this. He wasn't like her. He wasn't normal. He would never understand wanting to be normal, _human_ , again. She had been human once, had known the joy of being normal and she'd lost the chance to ever return. Flame must understand that. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I didn't mean it like that." Flame laughed, turning back to the woman. His flames flickered high on his skull, anger coursing through him.

"Oh? Then how did you mean it because it sounded an awful lot like you think all magical people are monsters." Marceline shook her head fervently. She hadn't meant that at all!

"Not all! I don't think you're a monster!" She couldn't possibly be serious. She had to know how much she was hurting him. That what she was saying was hurting him. That what she _wasn't_ saying was hurting him.

"But my mother and father are monsters yes? Or perhaps my baby sister?" Frustration began to build in Marceline. She wasn't the one Flame should be angry at. She hadn't made any of them like this. Flame was just projecting.

"You know what I meant!" Flame growled. He needed to leave. He couldn't stay here with Marceline. Not now. Not if she kept talking.

"Until you decide to see me as an equal I do not wish to speak with you." He finally forced himself to walk away from the vampire. He paused, pink eyes trained on him and gave a strained smile. "Hello Bonnibelle."

Marceline sucked in a sharp breath, gaze flashing to her lover. Bonnie stood there, looking so sad and afraid that Marceline felt her heart break. How long had she been there? How much had she heard? Bonnie was like Flame, magical from birth. Hopefully she understood what Marceline was saying.

"Bonnie…" The pink woman sobbed softly, trying to scrub away the tears in her eyes.

"Am I a monster too?" Marceline's heart broke further and she took a step towards her lover.

"Bonnie no. I just-" Bonnie shook her head before fleeing down the hall. Marceline stood there, watching her love and her friend leave her and wondered what she could have done wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

"Peppermint?" The butler looked up, watching as the prince came closer to him. The prince sent a sharp look towards Jake before motioning Peppermint away from their newest camp. Peppermint followed the prince, anxiety rising in him. When they stopped the man couldn't help the question that slipped past his lips.

"Have you come to a decision?" Gumball smiled softly before frowning. His feelings were still a complicated tangle but he needed to figure something out soon. They were nearing the castle.

"I love him, Peppermint. I haven't stopped but I don't love _him_. I love Fionna. I want her back but I only have Finn and as wonderful as he is I can't have him. I would never be able to marry him, you know that." He wanted to love Finn. Truly he did, but he had to be honest. Finn deserved that much.

"What will you do?" Peppermint knew what the answer was just from the look in the prince's eyes. It was such a shame. Finn deserved so much more.

"You know what the law says. I can't let him live." Gumball turned away from the man, trying to ignore the guilt that welled in him. He had never wanted this. He didn't want to hurt Finn but the boy had lied. He had committed a crime by merely existing. And it was Gumball's duty to uphold the law, no matter how cruel.

"I understand. I hope you reconsider. Finn did love you." Gumball nodded, no longer listening to his butler. He had to think. Think about what he would have to do when he finally saw Finn again.

* * *

Jake growled, slamming his fist into the nearest tree. He should have never trusted the Prince or his butler. They would kill him, kill his baby brother and throw Jake in jail. The punishment for being cursed as Finn was was death and to harbor someone like Finn meant imprisonment, death if the Prince were kind.

Why had he ever trusted them? He knew what the law said. He knew who _wrote_ the laws of this land. Gumball would follow his father's law and Peppermint would follow his prince. Neither cared for Finn.

He needed to leave. Needed to get to the castle before them and rescue Finn. Then they would flee. Somewhere where Finn wouldn't have to hide and wouldn't be put to death. There was no way to keep the prince from reaching the castle but at least he could get there first.

"I'm sorry." He'd led the executioner right to his brother.

* * *

Neptr bit his lip, trying to hold back the pained whimpers that built in his throat. His father had punished him. Made him bleed and scream and cry until nothing could come out of him anymore and then just barely put him back together. But none of that mattered because Finn was still safe. He was unconscious and Neptr shoved away the worry clawing at his heart that Finn would never wake up. All that mattered was that Finn was breathing and would be alright.

Neptr brushed back a few locks of sweaty hair, running a cool rag over Finn's forehead. He'd been caring for him for the last few days while he slept. Not even his father was sure what was wrong with the blonde. Privately Neptr thought it was all the tests that his father had conducted on him. But it was not his place to say so and if he wanted to stay well enough to look after Finn he would keep his mouth shut.

"Please wake up, Finn. I miss you." For a second Neptr was sure Finn's eyes fluttered. It must have just been his imagination.

* * *

Finn found himself back on the cliff. The sun was still as blazing as he didn't remember and he was once more covered in white runes, the lone blue rune on his stomach aching.

" _Hello, Liar."_ The sharp voice was back to his left and Finn gasped. She was still freezing.

"Ade." The eyeless face sneered and Finn couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. Ade floated before him again, just off of the cliff. She was angrier now, empty eye sockets slanted in anger.

" _Have you returned to lie to me again?"_ Finn shook his head, though it was sluggish. He had control of his body again but only just barely.

"You were going to hurt me." Ade sneered, floating around Finn in a circle.

" _I was going to help you! Don't you want to be normal?"_ Finn tried to turn and follow the woman's movements as she drifted around him. She was touching him, turning white runes black for a few moments before they changed back. Finn ignored the sharp touches, instead staring back out over the cliff. There was something he was supposed to see.

"I am normal." Ade laughed. A shrieking sound that should have terrified Finn. Instead he only smiled. She reached out towards the blue rune, taking care not to touch the symbol.

" _That would say otherwise."_ Finn smiled down at the woman.

"It's a part of me. Even if it's a curse it's still a part of me." Ade looked at him in confusion. He accepted the curse? Never had she met a human who would accept a magic thrown on them. Even her creator, a man of magic and power, had abandoned her once she was found to be too powerful.

" _You would embrace a curse?"_ Finn shook his head.

"I don't think it's a curse. Not anymore. I've seen what cursed magic can do. How it can harm." Blindly he gripped his arm, still feeling the remnants of the Ice King's magic burning and freezing him. "This is not a curse. It's a gift."

For a moment both were silent and still until suddenly a light flashed below both of them. Ade moved towards Finn, wrapping pointed arms around the teen as they watched a woman rise out of the red sea. She was beautiful, skin a soft green and beautiful brown hair topped by a burning golden crown. There were snakes where her legs would be, striking out at the air from time to time. Both watched as she floated above them. Finn wrapped his arms around Ade, pulling the stunned woman away from the cliff.

" **Obey and fear me. I am the Enchantress."** Ade was shaking in his arms, fingers dug tightly into him. She was afraid. Afraid of the woman who had risen from the depths of the sea. Something about her was familiar.

"What are you?" Her black eyes turned towards him as she sneered.

" **I am the guardian of all."** Something in him clicked as Finn watched the woman float.

"Margles." Her face twisted into sudden rage as she swarmed close to him.

" **How dare you call me by that mortal name! I am a goddess! Far better than any mortal!"** She was still ranting when Finn turned, Ade in his arms. The crown stumbled, latching on tighter to Finn as the blonde wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Careful, Ade." The Enchantress cleared her throat and Finn and Ade turned towards her.

" **Where are you going?"** Finn kept Ade pressed close to him, still worried about the woman's trembles. What was making her so afraid?

"If you are going to shout nonsense I don't need to stay here. I need to get to Neptr." Before he could turn to take another step the Enchantress was in his face, hissing snakes dancing around them.

" **How do you know of my son?"** Finn sighed, meeting the woman's gaze. He would not be intimidated by her. He had survived worse.

"I was captured by his father. I spend my time with Neptr when Magic Man has no use of me." Her eyes seemed to widen and she moved herself closer.

" **My husband is alive?"** Finn nodded, watching the emotions flash across the woman's face. She was surprised, that much was obvious, but there were deeper hints of sadness and regret. " **Why has he not come for me?"**

Finn shrugged. He didn't know what was on Magic Man's mind. He must have a plan to bring back his wife in full form. But for now he only seemed to have one goal.

"He's been experimenting on me. Trying to turn me into you." The Enchantress sneered once again and Finn frowned.

" **And why are you so special?"** Honestly, he wasn't sure. But Neptr had told him why Magic Man was so keen on using him as a test subject.

"We have the same magical core." Once more Enchantress was in his face and Finn wondered if the woman should just stay there and save herself the trouble of moving back and forth.

" **You lie!"** Ade stepped forward, swallowing her fear and looking up at the floating woman.

" _Can't you sense it, Enchantress? He is like you."_ The Enchantress growled, turning her nose up at the smaller woman.

" **Do not address me, you worm. You have no right to speak to me, magicless as you are."** Finn frowned, pulling the now dejected Ade towards him.

"Leave her alone!" The Enchantress smirked at him, watching as Ade tried to hide herself behind Finn.

" **Oh? You would stand up for a curse? A human?"** Ade whimpered behind him and Finn felt a swell of rage fill him.

"She's not a curse!" Enchantress was laughing now, face twisting into a disgusting shape as her snakes pulsed around her.

" **Oh but she is. Did she tell you what she did to the Ice King? How she corrupted him?"** Finn turned wide eyes towards Ade.

"Ade?" The woman shuffled slightly, trying to turn away from Finn's eyes. She felt guilty, though she was unsure why. Why did she care what this mortal thought?

" _I need magic to survive. He was so powerful. I thought I could live off of him forever."_ Enchantress scoffed, looking down at Finn once more as the blonde stared ahead in shock. He had wondered who's memories he'd been seeing. Who Ade had ripped apart and put back together. Who screamed and cried for help as they sat on a throne. And now he knew who.

" **And in the process the Ice King would fall into insanity until he no longer would want to remove the crown. That's how you work, isn't it? A simple curse really."** Finn was still in shock when the Enchantress locked her eyes on him. " **But now she has you to feed from."**

Ade was quiet, ready to be cast away as her master had done all those years ago. She was a _curse_ and no human could ever love a curse. Finn watched as Ade fell in on herself, backing away and waiting for him to send her away. Instead he opened his arms.

"It's alright Ade. Do what you must, just… Just leave enough for this." He gestured down to the rune on his stomach, watching as tears filled Ade's eyes. Enchantress was hissing, her head snapping between the two as she watched them.

" **She will destroy you. You think a curse will uphold its word?"** Finn smiled at Ade, not taking his eyes off the crying woman. He would not let Enchantress hurt him, not as she had the Ice King.

"I have faith in Ade. I trust her." Ade let out a soft sob. No one had trusted her for a long time.

" **Then you are a fool."** Enchantress watched as the two embraced, white and gold light bathing them. Finn could feel Ade in his arms, sobbing and clinging to him and he held on to her as tight as he could. She would be safe with him.

The light grew brighter and brighter and Enchantress was forced to shield her eyes from the shining light. Finn felt warmth engulfing him, a comforting feeling that seemed to belong. It felt like his magic had when he first became aware of it, a gentle sun resting in his chest. Enchantress watched as the light around Finn seemed to die down and Finn collapsed on the ground. There was something different about the boy now, something powerful that gave her pause. What was so special about this boy?

* * *

Finn gasped as breath returned to him. He could remember _everything_. The cliff, Margles, _Ade_. Ade. Where had she gone? He couldn't feel her in his mind anymore and panic swelled in him. Something pulsed inside him and Finn paused. His stomach felt different. He looked down at his stomach, surprised to see a small swell. He could feel something fluttering under his fingertips, responding to him.

"Ade?" The fluttering returned, followed by a warm feeling and Finn gasped. Ade was alive! She was inside him! As his child? Before he could continue questioning his stomach he was tackled by a small body.

"Finn!" Neptr clung tightly to the blonde, so very glad to see him awake. It'd been nearly two weeks that Finn had been unconscious. He'd been feverish and pained, screaming and crying in his sleep and it had terrified Neptr. But now Finn was back and everything would be okay. "I love you."

Finn hugged to boy tighter, pulling Neptr into his lap as the boy held on to him. He had missed the boy, hoping beyond hope that he was okay without him.

"I love you too." Neptr smiled into the blonde's chest, glad to finally have a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter! Next update is next week!


	17. Chapter 17

Marceline huffed as she wandered down the castle halls. She caught a few of the other servants sending her glares while others sent her looks of pity. She knew she had angered her magical friends but she didn't think the others in the castle would care as much. Why were they so angry? She didn't think _they_ were monsters but they didn't seem to understand that. They all thought she hated them. Bonnibelle wouldn't speak to her and Flame couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. Even Beemo got a little teary whenever she was near. She could never think of the little boy as a monster. How did none of them understand that?

The woman looked up, finding herself back in the Ice King's throne room. That bastard. This was all his fault. If only he had let the Enchantress in. If only he had even _tried_ to find love then she wouldn't be like this. Wouldn't have to suffer while he ran around the forest doing who knows what.

"Anger like that never leads to anything good." Marceline turned towards the voice, not at all surprised to see Tree Trunks there. The woman had a knack for finding sad people.

"He ruined us, and now he's run off. Left us here to live like this." Tree Trunks frowned, stepping into the room and moving to stand next to the other woman. Marceline glanced over at the woman before turning back to the throne.

"Is this life so bad?" Marceline groaned.

"Not you too. I thought you would see things as I do." Tree Trunks smiled softly.

"Who's to say I don't?" Marceline laughed, sending shivers down Tree Trunks's spine. She sounded so much like Simon.

"Your son is magical. Would you leave him?" Tree Trunks shook her head.

"Just because I wanted to be human doesn't mean I would abandon my son. Human or not he is still my child." Marceline smiled at the woman. _Finally._ Someone who thought like her.

"Then you understand." Again Tree Trunks shook her head. She knew what Marceline was thinking but Tree Trunks didn't agree with her.

"I do. But I don't approve." Marceline opened her mouth, ready to protest and defend herself. Tree Trunks continued before she could. "Just because he is my son doesn't mean I would deny his magical heritage. His magic is a part of him. I wouldn't deny Beemo that."

Marceline slumped forward, frown on her face.

"I just want to be normal." Tree Trunks put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

"And you are." Marceline growled, swatting away the green hand and turning towards Tree Trunks. Her eyes flashed a dangerous red that had Tree Trunk's pausing.

"I'm a monster!" She was so _angry_. Why did everyone think this was what she wanted? She wanted her old life back! She wanted Simon back! She wanted things to just be the way they were. Suddenly she deflated, anger leaving her as quickly as it came and Marceline felt weary.

"Why?" Tired red eyes looked over at green as Tree Trunks glared at her.

"What?" Tree Trunks crossed her arms, trying to make Marceline think.

"Why are you a monster?" Marceline looked at the woman as if she were insane before gesturing to herself.

"I'm magical." Tree Trunks nodded.

"Is that all?" Tree Trunks ignored Marceline's sputtering. "If magic is what makes you a monster then why aren't I one? Or Flame? Or Bonnie? Or Beemo? Or anyone else in this castle?"

Marceline sighed, more tired than she ever remembered being. Tree Trunks stood, waiting for an answer and Marceline shrugged once more.

"They're good people." Tree Trunks rolled her eyes. Marceline wasn't _thinking_.

"But they have magic. If magic is what makes them evil then being good doesn't matter." Marceline frowned to herself. Magic was bad, but her friends weren't. They were good magical people.

"I- I don't know." Tree Trunks sighed, pulling the confused vampire into a hug.

"It isn't magic that makes you evil. It's what you do with it." Marceline nodded, still not fully understanding. It must have shown on her face because Tree Trunks merely patted her shoulder. "Just think about it."

The woman moved towards the door, leaving Marceline alone with her thoughts once again.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Flame looked up at the woman standing over him, raising an eyebrow. Marceline blushed and sat next to the fire demon. "I shouldn't... I shouldn't have called you a monster."

Flame stayed silent, long enough for fear to settle into Marceline's stomach. Had she destroyed their friendship for good? Finally Flame spoke and Marceline let out a sigh of relief.

"And what brought this on?" Marceline blushed once more.

"Tree Trunks." Flame rolled his eyes. Of course Tree Trunks would say something. She had probably sent Marceline to apologize to him. It wasn't like she meant it. Before Flame could fully stand to leave Marceline grabbed his arm. "I do mean it. I really am sorry."

Flame sighed and fell back onto the grass with the vampire. He would hear her out. It was the least he could do.

"Do you understand why I was so mad?" Marceline nodded, scooting closer to her friend.

"Not completely but I'm willing to listen." Flame smiled. She was making an effort. She wanted to understand and that was all he wanted.

* * *

"How touching. A shame I have to break this up." Neptr and Finn looked up from their embrace to see Magic Man standing over them. Neptr threw himself in front of the blonde. He wouldn't let himself lose his new mother so quickly.

"Papa please! Let him rest!" Finn wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, pulling Neptr to him.

"It's alright Neptr." Neptr looked up at him in surprise, tears starting to form in his eyes. Finn smiled and pressed a kiss to the boy's head before looking up at Magic Man. "I spoke with Margles."

Magic Man surged forward, the same as his wife, and Finn had to resist the urge to laugh.

"You saw her? What did she say? How did she look?" Finn huffed, keeping Neptr in his lap.

"There was a lot about calling me a worm and mere mortal. I may have stopped listening." Neptr snickered and Finn smiled down at the boy. "She asked about you. Why aren't you looking for her?"

Horror flashed across Magic Man's face as he suddenly reached out to grip Finn's arms.

"I am! You have to tell her! I'm trying to get her back!" Finn pulled himself back from the man's reach, feeling his stomach churn. Ade was warning him. Something about this man was off.

"I did. She doesn't want my body." Silence cut through the air as Finn looked up at Magic Man. Anger danced across the man's face before a sick sense of glee took over.

"Then I have no use for you." The man raised his hand, red light crackling in his palm and Finn curled around Neptr. He would keep this boy safe no matter what. Magic Man laughed, sneering down and Finn and his son. "I will enjoy getting rid of the two of you."

Blue light struck Magic Man, sending him flying across the room. He crashed into the wall of potions, smoke rising around him as a few of the potions came into contact with his skin. Finn looked up at their savior, ready thanks on his lips. He froze when he was met with ice blue eyes and white hair looking down at him in concern.

"Ice King?" The man gave a shaky smile that Finn returned. At least they were safe.


	18. Chapter 18

Ice King growled as he marched through the raging snow storm. It was a hindrance, making him slower than he wanted to be but it was his fault. He was _angry_. Magic Man had Fionna. He wouldn't have let her go if he knew that monster would take her. Though she had left of her own choice because he'd hurt her. Hurt her fatally. The man growled, this time at himself. He needed to control his emotions. He'd hurt the girl he'd hoped would love him because he'd gotten angry. He was a beast through and through. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that as he finally spotted the man's cottage.

He slunk closer to the home, taking care not to be seen through the window as he peeked in. Fionna was on the floor, her arms wrapped around a small boy in her lap. Magic Man stood over them shouting at the two.

"I am! You have to tell her! I'm trying to get her back!" Get who back? Who were they talking about? He watched as Fionna pulled away from Magic Man, clutching her stomach. Was she alright? Had he poisoned her? Fionna was speaking now, keeping the boy in her lap close to her.

"I did. She doesn't want my body." The cottage suddenly went silent as Magic Man stared down at the two. Ice King turned towards the door. He knew it was locked, he could see the seals around the frame, keeping intruders out. He would have to break them if he wanted to get in. He turned himself away from the window, focusing on the door. He needed to get in there. He could hear Magic Man talking faintly and strained to hear the man.

"Then I have no use for you." Red light flooded through the window and Ice King struggled to get the seals open as fast as he could. He needed to save Fionna! "I will enjoy getting rid of the two of you."

Finally the door opened for him and he sent a wave of ice at Magic Man, sending the man flying into the far wall. He quickly turned his eyes to Fionna, making sure that she wasn't injured. She looked fine if not tired, even the arm he had damaged was healed. What was Magic Man doing with her?

"Ice King?" The man was shaken from his thoughts by the girl and sent a shaky smile to Fionna. The blonde returned it, rushing into his arms and hugging him fiercely. Ice King stared at the girl in confusion. Why was she hugging him? _How_ was she hugging him? She pulled back and reached towards the small boy, pulling him towards the door.

"We have to go sweetheart. Do you need anything?" The boy shook his head, reaching up to be held. Ice King watched as a look of affection took over Fionna's face and she easily hefted the boy into her arms.

"No, Mama." Mama. _Mama._ That was her son. Ice King followed the two blindly out of the cottage. Fionna had a _son_. He looked to be about Beemo's age. Who was the father? Who did Fionna love enough to have a child with?

"Ice King?" The man was once more snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the two he had rescued. Fionna stood in the snow, Neptr in her arms and for a moment Ice King was hit with how beautiful she looked. Why had he ever let her go? Why had he ever hurt her?

"Huh?" Fionna smiled and Ice King blushed softly.

"Where are we going?" Ice King nodded, looking out towards the sky. They could make good time if he pushed the storm back.

"I can take you back to your village. If you want." Finn frowned, shifting Neptr in his arms. He couldn't return to his brother with a son and pregnant. They struggled enough as it is. And what would the townspeople say? There was no doubt that Ade would be magical and while Neptr could hide his magic Finn didn't want that life for his new son. And what about his own budding magic? Decision made, Finn turned back to the Ice King.

"Am I still welcome in your castle?" Ice King smiled. He had hoped she would come with him.

"Of course." Fionna was smiling at him and even her son looked pretty happy. Ice King turned towards the mountains, setting off for his castle.

* * *

Jake stared at the broken down door. They were still on their way to the Ice King's castle and had come across a lone cottage. The door was broken down and snow had drifted into the home. Jake stepped over the threshold, hearing Peppermint and the prince doing the same. Anger flared in him and he shoved it down. They had betrayed him but now was not the time to give away his knowledge.

The storm had trashed the home, spreading snow and ice everywhere. Peppermint looked up at the ceiling. The ice had spread there as well, though only in the center. Someone had used ice magic here.

Groaning echoed from the back of the cottage and the men shared a look before moving towards the sound. There was a man collapsed on the floor, covered in snow and ice. Peppermint and Jake knelt next to him, cleaning the man off and dragging him towards the hearth. Gumball quickly started a fire, hoping to warm the man and themselves up. The man turned bleary eyes towards them, green skin peeking out of his tattered yellow clothes.

"He's magical." Gumball felt his stomach twist in knots. He knew what the law said, what his father would want him to do. The man was magical and would need to be put to death on sight, especially before he regained enough power to attack them. Peppermint looked at the prince in concern. He knew what the prince had to do but hoped the boy would let this man live. It was clear he'd already been through enough.

"And?" Both heads turned towards Jake as he stood. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "So what if he's magical? He hasn't done anything to you."

Gumball bit his lip, staring down at the green man. He knew what he needed to do, what he was _supposed_ to do. He should kill this man, just for being magic. Just for existing and defying his father's law. He could see the potions and runes on the man's walls. He actively practiced magic. Still a large part of him felt uneasy at the idea of killing this man. The same part of him that wanted to spare Finn.

"I- I can't kill him." Jake scoffed, once more turning surprised looks his way.

"So you'll spare him but not my brother?" Gumball's face paled as he looked over at Peppermint. They had been so careful. So sure that Jake hadn't heard them. How long had he known? How long had he silently stewed over their betrayal?

"I can't ignore the law." Jake snorted.

"Like you are now?" Gumball flushed and stood, embarrassment running through him. True, he was letting this man live but not Finn? Why didn't Finn deserve his mercy?

"I'm sorry! I know Finn is your brother but-" He was cut off by the green man on the floor.

"Finn?" All eyes turned towards the green man as he tried to push himself into a seated position. Jake knelt next to him, eyes suddenly focused on the man.

"What did you say?" The green man shook his head.

"Took… He took them." Jake growled, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Who took them? Who did they take?" Magic Man huffed.

"The Ice King. He took Finn and Neptr. I tried to stop him but…" The man trailed off and none of the others bothered to follow up. His injuries were testament enough to his fight. Peppermint went about bandaging the man, making sure that his wounds were clean to keep from infection.

"How did Finn get here?" Magic Man looked up at Peppermint, eyes narrowing internally. He knew a magical when he saw one. What did this man think he was doing? Hiding under the crown prince's nose.

"I found him in the woods." Peppermint paused momentarily in his bandaging, one small word standing out to him.

"You know he's a boy?" Magic Man nodded, clenching his teeth. He hoped they left soon. He would heal much faster with magic on his own.

"He was injured and unconscious. I had to dress his wounds." Before Peppermint could ask another question Jake cut him off, for which Magic Man was grateful. The butler asked too many questions.

"We need to get to the castle! We've been on this journey far too long!" Peppermint sent a soft look at Jake, finishing the green man's bandages.

"Calm down." Jake turned towards the butler, anger on his face as the man rose to stand next to him.

"That monster has my brother! I need to save him!" Jake paused. "From the both of you."

Gumball winced and Peppermint reached out to touch Jake, hoping to get the man's attention.

"You won't survive that blizzard alone. Please, let us help you." Jake scoffed. Why had he ever trusted Peppermint? _Cared_ about him?

"Like you want to help my brother? You'd kill him the first chance you got. And then me for hiding him." Peppermint moved before the other man, hoping to talk sense into the huntsman.

"Jake, please. Think rationally." Jake shoved the man away from him. He knew he was right. They were dangerous. They would hurt Finn.

"I am thinking rationally! You planned to-" Peppermint surged forward, lips crashing onto Jake's as he silenced the man. Gumball gasped, surprise hitting him. When had this happened? However Jake was more surprised as he held on to the man kissing him. Peppermint pulled back, looking into Jake's eyes.

"We never planned to do anything." Gumball sighed, accepting Finn's reversed sentence. He had never really wanted the other to die either. "I care for Finn as much as you do. I won't let anything happen to him."

Jake was still shaken by the kiss and the fact that Peppermint was in his arms.

"Why would you protect him?" Peppermint smiled softly, taking a step back from Jake.

"We have more in common than you think." Fire flickered to life in his open palm and both men gasped.

"Peppermint." The butler turned to the prince, shame on his face. He'd known he'd have to explain himself to the prince. He'd hidden his magic for so long. The prince was bound to be shocked.

"I'm sorry Gumball. I wanted to tell you but… I was afraid. I did not want you to have to make such a decision." Between his kingdom and Peppermint. He had practically raised the boy and he had never wanted Gumball to ever have to make the choice to kill him. He knew the prince would uphold the law but the mercy the prince had shown on this trip made him wonder if the prince would spare him too.

"You lied to me." Horror engulfed Peppermint as he tore himself away from Jake and clasped the prince's hands.

"Never! I swore to protect you and I have upheld that promise. I would never use magic against you." Gumball shook his head. This was all too much. First Fionna and now Peppermint? Was everyone in his life lying to him?

"You still deceived me." Peppermint shook his head, collapsing to his knees before the prince.

"Gumball please. You are like a son to me. Please don't go." A sob tore its way from his throat. Not again. He couldn't lose another child again. "I can't lose you too."

Gumball softened. He remembered Cara. She had been like a sister to him, Peppermint's own daughter. She'd died when they were young, killed by an angry mage. He still had nightmares about her mangled body.

"I…" He drew his hands away from Peppermint, wincing at the agony on the man's face. "I need to think."

With that he ran, heading for the trees. He wouldn't go far, not with a blizzard approaching. Peppermint stumbled forward, ready to go after the prince when a hand on his elbow stopped him.

"Let him go. He'll come back." Peppermint nodded, wiping away the tears in his eyes. Gumball would be back and Jake was staying. He would be fine. He looked back at the hearth, worried about their host. He was still injured and hopefully his bandages held. However the man was gone.

"Where did he go?" The two looked around the cottage. The green man was gone and there were no footprints or any other indication that he'd moved. He'd vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

The trek back to the castle was relatively short. Ice King kept the storm behind them, blanketing the outer lands with a harsh blizzard to make sure they made it to the castle quickly. Fionna and her son were mostly silent, wearily dragging themselves towards his home. Ice King fiddled with the cuffs of his coat. He was nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he was nervous.

"Fionna?" The girl looked up at him, tired smile in place.

"Hmm?" He turned away from sea blue eyes, cursing himself. He shouldn't be this nervous. He was the _Ice King._

"I- I'm sorry." Finn frowned in confusion. The Ice King was sorry?

"For what?" Ice King huffed. He'd hoped his apology would be enough and he wouldn't have to explain himself to the girl. At least her son was asleep, one less witness to his weakness.

"Everything. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me." Finn smiled softly. He knew the Ice King was trying and it was sweet. He'd seen Ade's memories. Seen how the man had been before and after the crown. Ade's insanity was still there, it wouldn't go away just because she was "good" now. He'd hurt the blonde and Finn would never forget that but he could forgive him. He reached out to place a hand on the man's arm.

"I don't regret it. Sure there are some things I'd wish hadn't happened but I'm glad things turned out the way they did." Ice King smiled, glad that Fionna didn't resent him. The two continued on, coming into view of the castle.

* * *

Ice King watched as Fionna pointed out different shaped clouds to her son, naming more and more ridiculous shapes as they went on. He knew a few people were staring, it wasn't often that he left his castle and even rarer that walked through the castle town, Isa. He knew Fionna had noticed the staring and had directed her son's attention to the sky to keep him from noticing.

"Mama! That's not a dragon!" The boy, Neptr as he'd come to know, was giggling and staring up at the sky with his mother. Fionna was smiling at him from the corner of her eye before looking back at the sky, pointing out a particularly blobby cloud.

"Really? Can't you see the wings?" Neptr huffed and Ice King snickered. It was heartwarming to see the two together and Ice King was grateful to share this with them.

"I think it looks like a dog." Both turned to him and Ice King cleared his throat. He hadn't meant to intrude on their family time. Neptr looked at him closely before nodding and turning back to his mother.

"He's right it's a dog." Ice King looked at Neptr in confusion. The boy agreed with him? Fionna was still smiling at him and Ice King felt himself relax.

"Oh, so you're teaming up against me now?" They all laughed and for a moment Ice King felt like he was a part of a family again. They quieted slowly and a look of seriousness passed over Neptr's face.

"Mama? Where are we going to live?" Finn frowned, looking down at the boy in his arms. Where would they live? He could always go home. Jake would welcome him with open arms no matter what but they struggled as it was with his condition. Two more magical children? That would be asking for more trouble.

They could stay at the castle. He was still technically the Ice King's prisoner and the soft flutter in his stomach made up of Ade and Ice King's magic told him to stay. But would the man want him? Want what was essentially their child? He didn't know what to do.

"I don't know." Ice King frowned to himself. Did she have nowhere to go? She could stay with him, if she wanted. He wouldn't mind having Fionna in his home.

"You can stay with me." Ice King clenched his teeth shut. Had he really just said that? Finn blushed, moving closer to Ice King. He bit his lip, debating whether he should do what his gut told him to. Deciding to go with it, he pressed a kiss to the man's cheek watching the blush that spread across the man's face.

Fionna had kissed him! On the cheek only but still! She'd _kissed_ him! Ice King cleared his throat, trying to say something. Fionna was smiling at him expectantly and he didn't know what to do. Impulsively he pressed his lips against Fionna's, screaming in his head. Why was he kissing her?! She'd only pecked his cheek and now he was _kissing_ her!

Finn gasped into the kiss. He hadn't expected this. Neptr had dropped out of his arms, letting the two awkwardly kiss each other. Finn closed his eyes, kissing back softly and letting his hands rest on Ice King's arms. The two stood there, kissing softly until the Ice King pulled back. Finn smiled at the man, blush heavy on both their faces.

"I, uh… thanks." Finn snickered as the Ice King could barely string together a sentence.

"Thank _you_ , for letting us stay with you." Ice King nodded, sputtering when Fionna pressed another kiss to his cheek. Finn smiled and picked up Neptr again, reaching with his free hand to grab the Ice King's. They set off for the castle again.

* * *

"He's back! Ice King is back!" Flame and Marceline looked back at Bonnie on the top of the hill. The two scrambled forward, hurrying to see their king again. The man had left in a hurry, saying he had somewhere to be. Where had he gone? What had he done? The two rushed towards the castle doors, pushing through other servants to get to the front. Tree Trunks stood near the door, Beemo bounding excitedly next to her. Flame slid next to the woman, Marceline at his heels.

"When did he get back?" Tree Trunks smiled at the two, glad to see they were getting along again.

"Just today. He walked in through Isa." Flame frowned.

"Why didn't he come straight to the castle?" Before Tree Trunks could answer the castle doors opened and they all strained to get a glimpse of the king. The man wasn't facing them, instead turned towards his companion that had everyone confused. Fionna was with the man, a young boy in her arms. The most surprising thing of all was the smile on Ice King's face as he led Fionna back into the castle. Tree Trunks stepped forward, confusion clear on her face.

"Simon?" Ice King turned to her, smile dimming though no less present. Fionna stood behind him, holding the boy tightly as he buried his face in her chest.

"They'll need a room for the night, Melia. We can talk about it later." The woman watched the Ice King, taking in the warmth on his face. She would not let him get away without talking about this but she could wait for now. She motioned for Fionna to follow her back to her old room. She would set up a new one later, but for now she and the boy could stay there.

* * *

Neptr sighed and rested his head against Finn's chest. He knew he was being childish, staying in his arms and avoiding looking at the people around them but he couldn't care less. He'd never had the chance to do this. His real mother had never interacted much with him, no matter how much she loved him, and his father was the opposite of loving.

He looked up when they entered a room, struggling out of Finn's arms and dropping to the floor. He could hear his new Mama laughing as he ran around the room, taking in everything. It was bigger than his old Papa's house! He collapsed onto the white bearskin rug before the fireplace and stared up at his Mama.

"Mama?" Finn smiled down at the boy, moving to sit next to him on the floor. Tree Trunks had left them earlier, reminding him of dinner later. "What's her name?"

Finn looked down at the boy in surprise. What was Neptr talking about?

"What do you mean?" Neptr rolled onto his stomach, reaching out to touch Finn's own stomach. His fingers brushed against the small bump, smiling softly.

"What's my sister's name?" Finn pulled the boy towards him, settling Neptr in his lap so they could both look at the blonde's stomach.

"Ade." The girl fluttered inside him at the attention, glad to be recognized. A gasp broke the three out of their tender moment.

"Sister?" Both looked over to where the gasp had come from. A yellow and white cat was on the window sill, watching them. Finn tensed.

"Cake, you scared me." The cat stalked closer to them, surprise on her face. Neptr tried to put himself in front of his mother again, feeling how tense the man was.

"What did he mean sister?" Finn could hardly breathe, let alone speak. He hadn't thought this far, hadn't thought about the others finding out about Ade. Neptr glared at the cat. She was making his mother uncomfortable and he didn't like it.

"Why do you care?" Finn gasped, pinching Neptr. The boy frowned at his mother, rubbing his arm.

"That was rude Neptr." The boy rolled his eyes. His mom was too nice. Cake cleared her throat, still confused.

"You pregnant kiddo?" Finn nodded faintly, deciding to tell the truth. He couldn't lie to these people. Not when they were being so kind.

"Yes." Cake hopped onto the fireplace mantle, tail flicking excitedly.

"Who's the daddy?" Finn paused, looking at his stomach. What could he tell her? That he was holding a curse from Ice King's old crown in his stomach? That it was technically the Ice King's child because of the magic that had spilled into him when the man had frozen him? That he didn't understand anything about what was happening and was just hoping everything turned out fine? "Fionna?"

"The Ice King." Finn decided to tell her what he could, what would make the most sense.

" _What?"_ Cake nearly fell off the mantle. The _Ice King_? When had that happened? Last she remembered Fionna had run off in a huff, though no one would tell her why. Had this been why?

"He doesn't know." More questions swirled in Cake's head as she watched the blonde on the floor.

"Wh- How- You have to tell him." Finn shook his head, more panic swelling in him. The Ice King could never know. Finn wasn't sure what the man would do if he knew.

"I can't." The three sat in silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

"Explain everything, _now_." Ice King sighed as he settled into the sitting room. Tree Trunks stood before him; Flame and Marceline flanking her.

"Explain what?" Tree Trunks growled. She didn't have time to beat around the bush with Simon.

"Why Fionna is here after what you did to her? Who was that boy? Who healed her? _Why is Fionna here?_ " Ice King looked away from the group. He knew he'd hurt Fionna and he would never forgive himself but Fionna forgave him.

"She was captured by Magic Man when she left. I rescued her." Tree Trunks gasped while the others looked at him in confusion. Tree Trunks was the only one knew who Magic Man was. "That boy is her son."

 _That_ brought about the expected gasps. Flame was the first to recover, still shocked.

"She has a son?" Ice King nodded.

"I was as shocked as you are." Tree Trunks shook her head, deciding to focus on the more important facts.

"What did Magic Man want with her?" Ice King shrugged. He hadn't really thought to do much more than get Fionna out of there before she and her son were killed.

"I don't know. When I got there he was going to kill them. I knocked him out and we left." Tree Trunks sighed hoping he had gotten more information. Still, Ice King had saved her and that was what mattered.

"And why is she back here?" The judgment dripping from Marceline's voice was not appreciated and the man glared at her.

"She didn't have anywhere else to go." Flame stepped forward, far more tactful though still judgemental.

"She couldn't go home?" Ice King frowned at all of them. What did they think he'd done? He hadn't _forced_ her back here!

"She _asked_ to come here." They still looked skeptical and Ice King growled. The door suddenly swung open and that infernal cat sauntered in, jumping up onto the nearest table and making herself at home.

"She can't go home." Ice King scowled at her.

"How would you know?" Cake smirked at him, sarcasm already present.

"An unwed mother with two children? How ever could she go home?" Ice King frowned in confusion. Two children?

"She only has one child, Neptr. I don't see how he could be a new problem." Cake shook her head, lording her knowledge over him. She knew something, something he didn't.

"Neptr isn't the issue." Ice King's frowned deepened. What was that cat talking about?

"Then I don't-" Cake flickered her tail, ready to shock the room.

"Her daughter is." Now he was really confused. What was that cat talking about?

"What daughter?" Cake grinned, information on the tip of her tongue. She knew Fionna was still nervous about telling everyone what was going on but Cake had no qualms about spilling this information. It was such fun.

"The one in her stomach." Ice King stared, mind trying to catch up with what Cake had said.

"She's pregnant?" Cake nodded, stretching out on the table as she looked around the room. Tree Trunks had fallen into one of the nearby chairs while Flame and Marceline were numb with shock.

"Well you would know, considering it's your child." _That_ drew Ice King out of his thoughts quickly.

"My…" He stood. He needed to talk to Fionna. He needed to understand. "I need to see her."

Tree Trunks rushed to the doorway, anger practically radiating off of her.

"You got her pregnant?" How could Simon do this? _When_ had Simon done this? He'd only been gone for a few weeks. There was no way they had fallen in love and slept together in such a short amount of time. "When?"

"I don't-" He didn't have time for this. For their judgment and questions. He needed to hear this from Fionna. Needed to know how this had happened. And why she had kept it from him. "I have to _go_."

He pushed past the others, freezing the floor behind himself. They would not follow him. He needed to speak with Fionna alone.

"Fionna!" Finn tensed as the door to his rooms slammed open. He knew Ice King would come, there was no way Cake would be able to keep the information to herself. For a moment he was thankful that Neptr had wandered off to the adjacent room to explore. The boy didn't need to see this.

"Cake told you." Ice King stood in the doorway, breath rushing out of him. Fionna wasn't even looking at him. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"How? We've never..." Finn smiled bitterly, throwing a glance over his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to turn and face the king. He didn't want to see the anger and disgust that was sure to come to the man's face.

"Your magic. When you froze me." Ice King frowned. When he'd frozen her? But that wasn't possible. True, some of his magic had run through her but that couldn't work.

"That shouldn't have worked. That would only work if you had a magical womb." There it was. He had to know the truth, if not on the way to figuring it out. Finn felt himself hunch over. He'd thought he'd have more time. More time to get to know the man. More time to fall in love and find someone who could love him in return. But it seemed some things weren't meant to be.

"Who said I don't?" What? But if she had a magic womb then... that couldn't be.

"But… Only men have magical wombs." Finn nodded, waiting for the retaliation. He should have known better. He may have accepted the curse but that didn't mean others would. Even in a kingdom of magic he was still the odd one out.

"I know." That would mean that she, she was _he_.

"You lied to me." Finn finally turned at the distress in Ice King's voice. The man had moved into the room, door shut behind him as he stalked towards Finn.

"No one could know." Ice King growled, staring down at the _boy_ below him. 

"You _lied_ to me. How could you?" Finn gasped as fingers wrapped around his neck. He could feel frost edging along his throat, Ice King's magic pulsing into him once more. Ade twisted violently inside him, afraid as her mother was strangled. Finn stared into Ice King's eyes. The man was angry, that much he could tell, and Finn wanted to sob. He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted to lie to the man but he needed to be safe as well.

"I would be put to death if anyone knew. Men like me aren't allowed to live." Put to death? The man shook his head, he didn't care why he'd been lied to. Only that Fionna had lied to him. The two were so wrapped up in their emotion that they didn't notice the small figure that had crept back into the room.

"Mama?" Finn turned wide eyes towards Neptr, trying to soften the pain on his face and comfort the boy.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm okay." Neptr shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes. Ice King released Fionna, not wanting to scare her- _his_ son further. He looked down at the man who had fallen to the floor. Fionna was grasping at his throat, trying to hide the blackening frostbite there. Guilt washed over the Ice King again. He'd promised to never hurt him again and yet now he had sentenced Fionna to death. Fionna and his child.

"You will remain in here until I say so. Someone will bring you your meals." With that the man left, hurrying towards the study to get Flame. He would not let Fionna die but he couldn't look at the man. Not until he had sorted everything out. Not until he could forgive him.

Finn stayed on the floor for a few seconds, rubbing at his frostbitten throat and soothing Ade. The girl was still restless, her father's magic running through her. Neptr took a hesitant step towards his mother, spell on his lips ready to heal the man. He may not be as good as Magic Man but he would do anything to make sure his Mama survived.

"Mama?" Finn turned towards the boy, easily reaching out to draw him closer. Neptr scrambled into the blonde's lap, healing what he could of the other's neck and trying to stifle his sobs. Finn cupped the boy's face, wiping away tears.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything's gonna be fine." Neptr nodded, trying to draw more comfort from the man.

"Are we gonna be safe here?" Finn nodded, tightening his hold on Neptr. He wouldn't let the boy be afraid. He knew Neptr was still dealing with the loss of his father, no matter how cruel the man had been. He didn't need to worry about him and the Ice King as well.

"Of course we are. We just have to stay in our room for a little bit, okay?" Neptr sighed into the man's chest. He would listen to his Mama for now, at least until the Ice King wasn't ready to kill him and his Mama wasn't so sad anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Tree Trunks was pacing the length of the sitting room, growing angrier and angrier with each step. Flame and Marceline watched the woman warily. It wasn't often that Tree Trunks grew angry and neither of them wanted to be in the woman's line of fire.

"How the hell did he get her pregnant!?" Flame stood, cautiously edging closer to the enraged woman. He needed to calm her down before she hurt someone, or herself.

"Tree Trunks, calm down." The woman _growled_ at him.

" _Calm down!?_ She's bearing the king's illegitimate heir! His _only_ heir!" Flame shook his head. He knew Tree Trunks valued the monarchy that the Ice King ruled far more than any of them. Before he could respond the man in question burst into the room, eyes panicked. He quickly locked on Flame, reaching out to the man.

"Flame! I need your help. Frostbite, on her throat." He didn't need to ask who the Ice King was talking about as he rushed out of the room. He needed to get there before Fionna's entire throat froze over.

Marceline was looking at the Ice King in blatant horror. He'd frozen her _throat_.

"You tried to kill her?" Ice King shook his head, too confused to answer. He needed to think. Needed to get his mind together before he hurt someone else. He turned, ignoring the still furious Tree Trunks in the corner and walked towards the door.

"I'll be in my rooms."

* * *

Flame knocked frantically on Fionna's door before opening it. He knew better than to barge into a woman's room but Fionna could very well die if he didn't heal her. He found the woman on the floor, cradling her son close to her chest and cleared his throat. The two looked up at him.

"Fionna? The Ice King sent me." Fionna smiled and gently nudged Neptr off her lap before standing.

"Thank you for coming. I don't think we've properly met." Flame blankly shook the woman's hand. Why wasn't she panicking? Why was she so calm?

"Azar, though most call me Flame. You were injured?" He tried to steer the conversation back to her injuries. He glanced at her throat, the collar of her dress covered most of the skin. He couldn't really see the frostbite.

"My throat." Fionna carefully opened the first few buttons of her dress and Flame blushed. He stepped forward none the less and examined the woman's throat. There were only a few spots of deep frostbite, as if someone had already tried to heal her and he stared at the wound in confusion. While the frostbite was disconcerting, the subtle Adam's apple was even more confusing.

"You- you're a boy." Fionna ducked _his_ head, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I never meant to lie to anyone." Flame was baffled. Fionna was a _boy_. _Why?_ Why had he done this?

"Why do you hide?" Finn bowed his head. He'd never wanted to have to explain himself, expose this part of himself.

"I- I have a womb." Flame shook his head. None of this made sense.

"You didn't have to do… _this_." Finn huffed, turning angry eyes towards the fire mage.

"I _bleed_. How would I have hidden that? Would I have hoped my wife would not notice? That no one in town would see the rags?" Flame blushed, turning away from Finn. His sister often spoke bluntly of her womanhood to the obvious mortification of their parents. It seemed Fionna was the same.

"I don't- I'm sorry." Finn slumped forward, anger leaving him again. He was tired. Far too tired.

"It's not your fault. You didn't make the law." Flame turned confused eyes his way.

"What law?" Finn laughed, nearly hysterical. He knew the law by heart now. There was no way he could ever forget the decree that made him less than human.

"Men like me are put to death. We are neither men nor women and we don't deserve to live." Flame frowned. He had never lived in a human village and rarely paid attention to the workings of the human monarchy. His mother had told him stories of human cruelty but he hadn't truly believed them. Now to see a man who had hidden himself just to secure his right to live was more proof than he ever wanted.

Finn let Flame mull over his thoughts, scooping Neptr into his arms again. The boy was afraid, no matter how he denied it. Finn couldn't protect them. Not here. Flame sighed and decided that he could think about Finn's identity later. Right now he needed to heal his throat. His fingers returned to the injured area, pressing softly at the bits of healthy flesh. Finn gasped as magic wrapped around him, healing the bits that Neptr couldn't.

"I healed what I could." He looked down at the boy, Neptr if he remembered correctly, and smiled.

"You did a very fine job." Neptr grinned and bowed his head, unused to praise. Flame's smile brightened and he placed a hesitant hand on the boy's head. "I have a few books on advanced healing magic if you're interested."

Neptr nodded fervently, prompting a laugh from his mother.

"Thank you, sir." Flame turned back to Finn, healing the little bits of frostbite that lingered. He smiled gratefully at the mage and Flame stepped back, looking away once again as he closed his dress. Even with the knowledge that Fionna was a boy he couldn't bring himself to watch the other dress. Once he was fully clothed Finn drew the man's attention.

"Thank you." Flame smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Finn's hand. Man or not, Flame was still a gentleman.

"Of course. Dinner will be brought shortly. I'll see about having some books sent up as well." With that he left, heart heavy and lighter all at the same time. Fionna was a _boy_ and that was more surprising than he'd thought. But Finn was also a man who wanted nothing more than to live a life where he didn't have to worry about others chasing him. The life his parents had wanted for him and his sister when they fled to the castle. The life that Flame would ensure Fionna and his son had.

* * *

"Simon, you know we need to talk." Ice King stared ahead at the frosted window before him. He could see the people in the market, some going about their daily lives while the others stared at the castle in expectation. They'd all seen him walk through the castle town. They had all seen _Fionna_.

"Not now Melia." Tree Trunks shook her head. Simon wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't understand how serious this was.

"Then when? We don't have much time." Simon turned, confused. He was too tired to think about what Tree Trunks could be implying.

"Time for what?" Tree Trunks moved next to the king, not wanting the man to mishear her.

"Fionna's child." Ice King sighed once more as he made his way across the room. He couldn't think about Fionna's child, _his_ child, right now. Not when he didn't know how he felt about their mother.

"What about them?" Tree Trunks huffed and grabbed the king's arm, stopping the man in his wanderings.

"You can't possibly have an illegitimate heir with a commoner. This needs to be dealt with." Simon's eyes widened before narrowing in fury. How dare she! How could Tree Trunks ever think that he would allow that?

"Leave, before I have you executed for treason." Tree Trunks frowned. Why was Simon angry? She'd given him a solution.

"But-" Ice King growled, ripping his arm away from his surrogate mother. He let ice crawl along the walls and floor once more, a clear warning.

" _Leave."_ Tree Trunks fled the room, ice following her down the hall. 


	22. Chapter 22

Finn tilted his head to the side, a fireball sailing past where his head had been. Neptr froze as the man continued to read his book.

"Careful." Neptr nodded before realizing his mother couldn't see him.

"Sorry." Finn gave the boy a quick smile before returning to his reading. He'd already read through the entire volume but there was little else to do in the small room. They'd been confined for a week now and he was growing restless. Neptr had taken to the books Flame sent up daily, practicing both healing and fire spells. Flame had also sent up a few books about male pregnancies that Finn had devoured. It was sweet, how much Flame had tried to make sure that he and Neptr were comfortable and well provided for.

Both looked up at the sound of knocking, Neptr rushing towards the door. Before the door could even fully open Neptr was dragging Flame into the room, chattering animatedly to the man about his day and what he was currently reading. Flame grinned over at Finn before turning his attention to Neptr.

"Look, I learned some new fire spells!" Neptr shot a few fireballs from his hands and Flame easily caught them before ruffling the boy's hair.

"You're doing so well." Neptr's answering smile nearly melted the man's heart. Finn reached out to touch Flame's hand and the man moved closer to bring Neptr into their pseudo-hug. 

"We have you to thank for it." The three stood for a moment, smiling at each other and taking in the bit of peace that had settled over the room. None had noticed the figure in the doorway, glaring at the trio.

"Am I interrupting something?" Flame jerked away from the embrace, paling considerably, while Finn merely glared at the Ice King.

"My king!" Finn ignored the man, instead turning his attention to Neptr. The boy was glaring from his place behind his mother's legs and Finn gave a tired smile.

"Why don't you go to the other room, sweetheart?" Neptr looked ready to protest before sighing and wandering off to the adjacent room, making sure to slam the door shut behind himself. The three watched the boy leave before Ice King cleared his throat.

"Never would have thought I'd see you two together." Finn rolled his eyes and went about cleaning up the mess of books and rune pages Neptr had left on the floor. Flame managed to gather himself enough to answer the king.

"I just came to check on Finn's health." Confusion washed over the Ice King's face.

"Finn?" Finn finally looked at the man, holding the gathered books in his arms as he moved next to Flame.

"My name." He turned to Flame, smile on his face as the mage tried very hard not to panic. "Thank you for sending the books. Neptr loves them."

"Once he's done I'll send more for him to read." Flame smiled, nervous eyes darting between Finn and the Ice King. "I should go."

Flame fled from the room, not wanting to suffer in the active awkwardness that had permeated the room. Finn turned away from the king, acting as uninterested as possible. He did not want to deal with the man who had confined him once more, no matter how much Ade radiated joy at his presence.

"You two seem to be close." Ice King watched as the blonde shuffled around the room, doing nothing. It seemed Fionna, _Finn_ he thought, wanted to be difficult.

"And? Flame is the only one who visits. Neptr enjoys his company." Ice King huffed, reaching a hand out to grab the man and stop him in his tracks. Finn flinched away from the touch and guilt and despair welled in the Ice King. He pulled back, no longer angry as he tried to quell the sadness that tried to drown him.

"And you?" Finn lowered his head, neither looking at each other. There was too much tension in the room for either to feel comfortable.

"What about me? Why should you care about my wants?" Ice King sighed, curling his hands at his sides. He wanted to reach out again, to show Fionna that he wouldn't hurt the man. At least not on purpose.

"You're carrying my child Fionna." Finn snorted. He could see the torment building in the Ice King and part of him wanted to comfort the man. But if the Ice King couldn't refer to him by his real name then he hadn't come to terms with the truth just yet.

"So you acknowledge her at last. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten." He knew it was snarky but he couldn't help himself. Ice King bristled, angry all over again.

"I needed time! You can't expect me to just readily accept something like that!" Finn growled, clenching his hands as anger washed over him again. Nothing ever changed. Not with the Ice King, not with Gumball, not with Magic Man, not with his parents, not with _anyone_.

"Time! Time! _Time_! All you ever need is time!" Ice King startled. First Fionna had ignored him and now he was shouting at the man.

"What? Fionna what are you-" Finn nearly shrieked. How had his life come to this? How could no one accept him?

"My name is Finn! I'm a boy! Why can't you accept that? Why…" He collapsed, sobs overwhelming him. He had hoped for a better life here, hoped to be safe with his son and daughter. And yet even here he was an outcast. It was the same as his home. The same situation Gumball had forced upon him. To be someone he was not. Ice King watched in horror as the blonde cried. He hadn't meant to upset the man. Hadn't meant to hurt him again.

"Finn I-" Neptr slammed the door open, rushing to his mother's side. He glared up at the king, daring the man to take a step closer.

"Leave us alone!" Ice King backed away from the two, watching as Neptr wrapped his arms around his mother. He had damaged them again. Had broken his promise one more time. He was a beast.

* * *

 

Neptr clumsily ran his hands through his mother's hair, trying his best to comfort the man. His mother was on the floor, crying freely for what felt like the thousandth time since they'd been there. Ever since they'd arrived his mother had been subject to pain from the Ice King and reduced to tears whenever they were alone.

"Mama? Mama, are you okay?" Finn wiped desperately at his face, trying to stem the tears that flew down his face. He couldn't cry again, not before Neptr. The boy had already done so much for him, suffered so much. He pulled the boy close, hoping to offer comfort with his embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not a good enough mother." Neptr shook his head fervently, hugging his mother tighter. How could the man ever think that he was less than a wonderful mother?

"I love you." Finn gave a watery chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to his son's head.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." Neptr nodded, keeping himself buried in his mother's embrace. They would be okay. No matter what happened, they would be safe together.

"I know, Mama. I know." 

* * *

Gumball stumbled as he ran from the cottage. Peppermint had _lied_ to him, lied to him his entire life. Was no one honest? How could the man possibly keep something so important from him? Gumball sobbed as he sank to the ground beneath him.

_Magic._

What was so appealing about magic? Why practice such foul arts right under the king's nose? Magic had ripped away those he had cared about most. His mother, Cara, Fionna. They'd all fallen to magic, one way or another. And now Peppermint.

The prince continued to weep openly, loud sobs covering the sound of someone approaching. In an instant there was a knife at his throat, covered in suspicious runes. Green hands traveled down his arms in a mockery of comfort, sending shivers up his spine.

"Your Highness." Gumball tensed at the harsh whisper in his ear. The man from the cottage held him tightly, grip far too harsh on his skin.

"You mean to kill me." He should have known better. Should have known better than to leave an enemy alive and out of sight.

"One has to protect himself." Gumball growled, trying to turn his head to face the man. The dagger pressed harder against his throat and he stilled.

"We weren't going to kill you!" Magic Man rolled his eyes. Who did the prince think he was fooling?

" _Yet._ How many others have you tricked with your little act?" Gumball sputtered, trying to find something to say.

"I- we never-" Magic Man jerked the dagger, slicing at a bit of the prince's throat and causing the boy to still.

"Save it. I will not die by some human's hand." Gumball sighed, trying very hard not to slump down and further dig the knife into his throat.

"I won't kill you. At least not for being magical. You might be put on trial for threatening the crown prince." Magic Man smirked, letting his dagger run further along the boy's neck. He had to admit, the kid had guts. He was still calm despite the magical dagger at his throat. But that wasn't enough to let him live.

"If you live to tell the tale." Gumball shifted slightly, doing his best to put even a little distance between himself and the dagger that would end him. He looked up at the man behind him, tightening his neck.

"What makes you think I won't?" Magic Man teasingly dragged the dagger down the boy's now taunt throat. Such a brave, stupid boy.

"Your father has ended countless lives for no reason other than his fear. It is no problem for me to end yours." Gumball growled. He had been compared to his father his entire life by the courtiers and servants of the castle. He would not let this murderer compare them as well.

"I am not my father." Magic Man smirked.

"Oh? And you would leave magical people alone? Leave them to practice their ways away from you?" Gumball nodded slightly, trying to twist his head to look back at the man.

"Yes! I want to be better." Such a shame, the kid was a good liar.

"I don't believe you."


	23. Chapter 23

Simon took a deep breath, trying to quell the anxiety and fear that rooted around in his stomach. He’d left Fionna,  _ Finn _ , in his chambers. Fleeing the crying man. He’d done it again. He’d hurt him, though thankfully not physically this time. Instead he had left the man sobbing on the floor of his rooms, his son wrapped around him like armor. He’d called the others, knowing he needed to tell them what he knew and what he had done. He could not keep this secret from them any longer. They deserved to know what was going on. 

He watched as those he cared about most shuffled into the sitting room, confusion and worry present on a few faces. Only Flame’s face held the same understanding as him, though there was a faint anger there as well. No matter. He deserved far worse.

“I need to speak with you all. It’s about Fionna.” Marceline and Tree Trunks shared a glance as Flame glared at the Ice King. Tree Trunks decided to break the tension, stepping closer to the man hesitantly. The last time they had talked he’d threatened her with execution.

“What is it Simon?” Ice King took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to tell them the truth. It shouldn’t be this hard. It wasn’t his lie.

“Fionna’s not a her.” Marceline and Tree Trunks looked at the man in surprise.

“What?” Ice King nodded, not daring to look at Flame.

“He lied to me. He’s been hiding all along.” A smile spread across Tree Trunk’s face. If Fionna wasn’t a girl then she couldn’t be pregnant.

“Then she isn’t pregnant?” Simon shook his head again and Tree Trunks frowned.

“ _ He _ is. He has a magical womb.” Marceline gaped at the man in shock. “When I first hurt him, my magic flooded him. It must have created a child.”

Tree Trunks shook her head, disappointment flooding her.

“How could you let this happen Simon?” Ice King growled, turning to the woman he’d thought would support him the most.

“Do you think I meant for this!? If I’d known I would have never have done this!” Flame frowned at the man, speaking quietly.

“It’s still your heir. He still holds your child.” Ice King sighed, sending Flame a helpless look. He knew the man was concerned for Finn and part of Ice King wanted to be jealous but most of him was just tired.

“His  _ illegitimate _ child.” Ice King flashed Tree Trunks a warning glare. He would not stand her bringing this up again.

“What do you want from me Melia? To marry him?” Tree Trunks nodded, trying to soften herself. She knew this must be hard for Simon.

“Yes.” Ice King stared at the woman in surprise and Tree Trunks stood her ground. “You will not have a child out of wedlock. You’ve done enough to this kingdom.”

“I’ve-” Ice King frowned. He’d done enough? Anger washed over him and again he sent a glare at the woman who had raised him. “I renounce the throne.”

_ “What?” _ All eyes widened in surprise and Ice King sighed to himself. When did life become so complicated?

“Marceline, as my closest of kin you are now queen.” Marceline gasped, body frozen with shock. Queen? Tree Trunks stepped forward, trying to reason with the man.

“Simon, you can’t possibly-” Ice King growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous blue.

“I can do whatever I want! I’ve harmed this kingdom enough haven’t I? Wouldn’t it be better if I were no longer king?” Guilt welled in Tree Trunks. She hadn’t meant to hurt Simon but he needed to know what he had done to his kingdom.

“I didn’t mean-” Marceline pushed past Tree Trunks, vying for Simon’s attention in a panic. 

“I don’t want to be queen Simon! I’m not fit to rule!” Ice King shook his head. 

“Then I absolve the monarchy! Or I’ll hand it over to the neighboring kingdom!” Tree Trunks reached out to grab the man’s arm, chastisement on her lips. 

“Simon, stop it!” Ice King flung the woman back, letting small bits of frost stick to her clothing.

“I am the  _ Ice King _ !” The cold wind that swept through the room was devastating. The three moved away from the Ice King, watching as rage consumed him more and more. Flame let his inner fire burn a little brighter, making sure that no one in the room froze to death. Ice King himself had begun floating, eyes now glowing completely white as his control over his powers slipped away. 

“When will you understand? I am not the same man I was when I was young! This is not the same kingdom! We cannot go back! I’ve accepted what we are, what  _ I _ am! This is a kingdom of magic,  _ we _ are people of magic! I cannot condemn anyone in these walls for magic, especially a magic they could not control!” Flame looked up at the man he called his king, smile beaming on his face.  _ Finally. _ Someone who could accept magic. Ice King opened his mouth to speak again, trying not to freeze the others. “Finn will stay here, until my heir is brought forth and then I will court him properly. Have I made myself clear?”

With that Ice King let himself drift out of the room. He needed to calm down. Needed to calm himself before he hurt someone he cared about. He found himself in front of Finn’s door once again, wind slamming the wood aside. He would not leave him. Would not hurt him again with his power. Neptr had taken a protective position in front of the man while Finn was trying to pull the boy behind him.

“I won’t let you hurt him!” He knew he must look frightening, floating and glowing with wind and ice swirling behind him. He let his winds gently carry Neptr away from his mother, stationing the boy at the far end of the room and cradling him in snow. His attention turned to Finn, watching as the man tried to scramble away from him. He reached out, fingers brushing against the boy’s bare arm. Finn jerked back, tears streaming down his face.

“Ice King, please!” Ice King smiled weakly, though it came out as more of a grimace. Finn was scared of him. He needed to show the man he didn’t need to be afraid.

“I’m sorry.” Finn paused, watching the Ice King sank before him. The man was on his knees, head bowed before Finn. “I won’t hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“Ice King?” Finn cautiously reached out to the man, fingers burying themselves in the man’s hair. Ice King latched on to the comfort, doing his best not to cry. He needed to show Finn that he didn’t need to be afraid. Needed someone to think of him as anything other than a monster. 

“I never- I didn’t mean to-” Finn shushed the man softly, curling around the now sobbing man. Ice King clung to him desperately and Finn let his fingers drag across the man’s scalp.

“It’s okay.” Ice King buried his face in the blonde’s chest. He was so pathetic. He couldn’t even hold himself together around the man. How had he ever become king when he was so weak?

“I’m sorry.” Finn smiled, letting his gaze drift over to his son. Neptr had freed himself from the snow drift Ice King had buried him in, the now melted snow forming a puddle around him. Finn reached an arm out to the boy, encouraging him to come closer. Neptr moved hesitantly towards the two on the ground, eyes darting towards the sobbing king every now and then. When he reached the two Finn pulled him into the embrace, comforting the both of them.

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” Finn held his two boys close, letting comfort wash over the both of them. Everything would be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for a little while. I don't really know where I want this story to go anymore and for now it's going into hiatus for a while. I'm sorry that I can't do more with this but for now I'm going to have to leave this story be for a while.


End file.
